Deseos de Cosas Imposibles
by Lucy56
Summary: cap 8:¿Que hace uno cuando la novia lo corta sin explicaciones? Pues busca consuelo en el alcohol, xq los chicos no lloran.Preguntenle a Ron.
1. Stop Crying your Heart Out

Hola a todos :),Mi nombre es Lucia, y soy peruana. les dejo el primer capitulo de mi fic, "deseos de cosas imposibles", es un H/Hr,que bastante dolores de cabeza me ha dado... Es que desde ya les digo que yo no llevo este fic. Este fic me lleva a mi. Tiene vida propia, en serio!. Espero que les guste.

Lucy

pd: Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Jk Rowling, bla, bla, bla...

pd2: Es mi primer fic, asi que tiene más de un error de primeriza. Pido perdón por ellos desde ya.

* * *

STOP CRYING YOUR HEART OUT 

_Hold up_

_ Hold on_

_ Don't be scared_

_ You'll never change what's been and gone_

(Oasis, Stop Crying your Hear out)

* * *

Harry se despertó de golpe. Había sido una pesadilla más. Estaba todavía agitado, y noto que sus sabanas estaban en el suelo, de tanto que había pateado mientras dormía. Había vuelto a soñar con la muerte de Sirius. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo, pero el todavía podía sentir un profundo dolor del que no podía escapar ni en sueños. A decir verdad, precisamente en sus sueños era que la imagen de Sirius le venia más a la mente. Siempre soñaba con lo mismo. Con Sirius muriendo. Con aquella noche en el ministerio de magia. Hacia una semana habían empezado las clases en Hogwarts, y sus esperanzas de que esas pesadillas se quedasen en Privet Drive se habían esfumado. Por el contrario, su vuelta a Hogwarts no había hecho mas que hacerlas más y más frecuentes. Harry recogió sus sabanas del suelo. Trato de volver a dormirse, pero sabia que era inútil. Una vez que se despertaba de esa pesadilla, le era imposible volver a conciliar el sueño. Mil pensamientos surcaban su cabeza. Desde la profecía que lo condenaba a asesino o victima, hasta el sentimiento de odio contra el mundo que tenia desde la murete de su padrino. No podía evitarlo. Sentía que todo en su vida no podía salir peor. Su mas grande deseo en ese momento, era escapar de Hogwarts y Privet Drive para siempre. Antes este deseo solo incluía a Privet Drive, pero ahora ni siquiera los familiares corredores de Hogwarts le parecían agradables. Solo le recordaban que por alguna extraña razón, el mundo parecía estar en su contra. Primero había perdido a sus padres y condenado por esto a vivir en una alacena con unos tíos que lo odiaban, luego había tenido que enfrentarse al mago mas poderoso antes de cumplir 15, y ahora perdía a su padrino, la única persona que el mundo había querido devolverle entre las tantas cosas que le había quitado....No era justo. Mil veces se repetía esas palabras: No es justo... 

El día amaneció tranquilo. Harry y Ron bajaron a desayunar como siempre, pero esta vez Ron ya no trato de contarle algún chiste o hacerle alguna broma para tratar de distraerlo. Durante esas semanas Ron se había desvivido por tratar de hacerlo reír siquiera un poco, como para tratar de que se olvide de todo lo sucedido con Sirius. "como si fuera tan fácil", pensó amargamente Harry. La actitud de Ron no hacia otra cosa que enfurecerlo más. ¿Acaso le tenia lastima? ¿Tenia que hacerse el payaso todo el día?." "Al menos no es como Hermione" pensó Harry. Y es que en esa primera semana, simplemente no había podido soportar a Hermione mas de 15 minutos seguidos. Hermione, trataba, por todos los medios, de que la vida de Harry fuera de lo mas placentera. Le hacia las tareas sin que el tuviera que pedírselo, iba a todos los entrenamientos de quidittch y el tenia la desagradable sensación de que todo el tiempo lo miraba con preocupación. Lo que más le disgustaba a Harry era que Hermione parecía querer por todos los medios que el hablara con ella de Sirius y de cómo se sentía. No le preguntaba nada directamente, pero el notaba cuando ella trataba de sacar a relucir el tema. La actitud de Hermione podía simplemente sacarlo de sus casillas. Lo único que quería era que los dejaran tranquilo, y no que sintieran lastima por el. Eso no hacia mas que confirmarle la sensación de que merecía el producir lastima a los demás.

Hermione estaba en el comedor cuando Ron y Harry llegaron. Los tres se sentaron a desayunar en silencio. Harry no pudo menos que notar que ahora casi nunca hablaba con sus amigos. Estos siempre estaban allí, trataban de contarle las novedades con la Orden del Fénix y Voldemorth, pero a el ni siquiera eso le importaba y normalmente se mantenía callado. Siguió comiendo en silencio, como siempre, mirando con fijación a su plato.

- Angelina me acaba de decir que hoy no hay entrenamiento... No te parece extraño Harry? –Dijo Ron para tratar de romper el hielo

- No- Contesto Harry sin hacerle demasiado caso y volviendo a clavar la mirada en su plato.

- Bueno, es que como Angelina vive obsesionada con los entrenamientos, me sorprendió que hoy se suspendieran... seguro una bludger le cayó en a cabeza Ron trato de sonreír al terminar esa frase

- Seguro...

- Harry terminaste la tarea de pociones? Es que como ayer te acostaste temprano-dijo Hermione con preocupación.

- No

- Bueno, tengo una hora libre antes de mi clase, si quieres puedo...

- No gracias...

- Pero es que tu ahora tienes que ir a tu clase de Adivinación, no vas a tener tiempo...

- He dicho que no gracias- Dijo Harry tratando de no perder los papeles y parándose bruscamente- Me tengo que ir....Quiero estar solo...

- Harry....-dijo Hermione mientras este salía por las puertas del gran comedor.

Harry no escuchó mas. No quería ir a clases, estaba harto de todo. Caminó hasta los terrenos cercanos al bosque prohibido. Por un momento pensó en visitar a Hagrid, pero luego desistió de esta idea. Hagrid no era mejor que Ron y Hermione al momento de tratar de hacerlo sentir mejor. También tenia esa mirada de preocupación por él en el rostro, y también se desvivía por distraerlo con cualquier tontería.

Se hecho boca arriba en uno de los jardines de Hogwarts. Miro un momento al cielo azul que estaba sobre el, y maldijo que el mundo pareciera no darse cuenta de cómo se sentía en realidad. Trató de dormir para no seguir pensando. En la noche no había podido hacerlo mas que un par de horas, hasta que tuvo la pesadilla.

- Harry....- Dijo alguien. Este reconoció inmediatamente esa voz. Era Hermione. No era la primera vez que había tratado de hablar con el a solas. Obviamente, Harry había inventado una y mil excusas para no tener que hablar de Sirius con ella. Había llegado a gritarle en varias ocasiones que se metiera en sus propios asuntos. Hermione había ya aguantado bastantes de sus ataques con una entereza admirable. Siempre tratando de estar lo mas pacifica posible. El mismo estaba sorprendido de que no lo hubiera golpeado todavía. Algunas veces pensaba que hasta disfrutaba torturar a Hermione de esa manera. Era como si tratara de probarla, para ver hasta que punto llegaba toda esa aparente comprensión. El , en realidad, no reconocía eso tanto como comprensión, sino como lastima. Últimamente era el único sentimiento que producía en la gente.  
- Pensé que había dejado claro que quería estar solo- Harry aumento la voz al decir estas ultimas palabras, y sin despegar los ojos trato de aparentar que seguía durmiendo.

- No me importa.- respondió Hermione

Harry entonces abrió los ojos. Miró a Hermione y pudo ver que estaba molesta. Hasta se alegró. Así que hasta allí llegaba la comprensión y amabilidad de la Srta. Granger.

- Ya me canse de tus estupideces Harry. Que diablos pasa contigo??

- QUIERO ESTAR SOLO - Grito Harry empezando a molestarse el también. Nunca, pero nunca, había escuchado a Hermione hablarle así.

- Pues no te voy a dejar solo. No te entiendo, sabes? Últimamente te comportas como un idiota. Tratas de evitarnos y a duras penas nos hablas. Sabes que Harry, NOSOTROS NO TENEMOS LA CULPA DE QUE SIRIUS ESTE MUERTO.

A Harry estas palabras le cayeron como un baldazo de agua fría, No reconocía a esta Hermione, que normalmente siempre trataba de hablar con el mayor tacto del mundo. A esta Hermione, en cambio, parecía importarle un pepino que a el le dolieran sus palabras. Y le habían dolido. Y sabia que le dolían precisamente porque eran verdad.

- Yo no los....

- Cállate Harry, Resulta que ahora yo soy la que no quiere escucharte y por el contrario quiere que la escuches. He tratado por todos los medios de que te desahogues con nosotros, tus amigos, pero veo que es inútil. Y me he dado cuenta que no nos aprecias lo suficiente como para confiar en nosotros. Harry, no somos tus enemigos. Haz el favor de reaccionar. SIRIUS YA ESTA MUERTO, SUPERALO!

- CALLATE- Gritó Harry furioso. Quien era ella para decirle eso? Es que ella no lo entendía, no podía entender lo que sentía....

- NO ME VOY A CALLAR. Se que fue terrible para ti lo que paso con Sirius. Pero ya ha pasado tres meses. Tres meses en los que hemos hecho hasta lo imposible porque estés mejor. Y lo único que hemos logrado, es que tu estés tan dolido como el primer día, y que para remate nos maltrates a tu antojo. No nos dejas ayudarte. No sentimos lastima por ti Harry . Si nos preocupamos es porque te queremos, no por lastima. Deja de hacerte la victima.

- Yo no...

- Si , Harry, estas tratando de hacer el papel de victima. Oh, pobre de mi, Harry Potter, que ha perdido todo lo importante en su vida.. Oh que mundo cruel... Y hemos hecho mal en no quitarte esas ideas. Nadie piensa así Harry! Y además.....- Hermione pensó un momento antes de decir esto- nadie cree tampoco que tu fuiste el culpable de la muerte de Sirius. - Tu no sabes lo que siento! Tu no puedes entender! Nadie puede hacerlo.... NADIE. Lo único que sienten por mi es lastima... y si.... YO TUVE LA CULPA DE QUE MURIERA, ENTIENDES?- Harry la tomo de los brazos violentamente. Estaba furioso. Ya una vez había tenido ganas de zarandearla. Esta vez temió no resistirse.

- SUÉLTAME! TE ESTAS COMPORTANDO COMO UN IMBECIL- Harry la soltó. Noto que Hermione se sobaba los brazos. No había notado lo fuerte que la había apretado. Lo miró con una expresión extraña. Harry no podía distinguir si era miedo, desprecio o asombro - Te has dado cuenta en lo que te has convertido? Ahora no eres mejor que Malfoy. Todo ese cuento de yo soy el culpable de la muerte de Sirius no es mas que parte de tus ínfulas de "yo soy el centro del universo". Despierta quieres?. No todo gira alrededor tuyo! Déjanos ayudarte... – Hermione trato de calmarse, aunque ahora tenia lagrimas en los ojos (Harry temió que fuera por lo fuerte que la había tomado de los brazos)- Porque te comportas así? Lo único que queremos es que cuentes con nosotros. Para eso estamos... Déjalo ir Harry. Deja a Sirius irse. No quiero que cambies Harry. Ya no eres el mismo. Me das miedo. No me gusta la persona en la que te estas convirtiendo.

A Harry le dolieron esas ultimas palabras mas de lo que le había dolido todo lo que había dicho Hermione ese día. Sintió una punzada en el pecho. Noto que era culpa. Pero esta vez se sintió mas avergonzado que nunca. Sabia que Hermione tenia razón. Ya era de hora de dejar ir a Sirius...y quizás sus amigos si podían ayudarlo a deshacerse del sentimiento de culpa que lo embargaba. De pronto todo se le empezó a nublar. Sus piernas flaquearon. Si, todo era su culpa. Era un estúpido. Había hecho que las únicas personas que le quedaban en el mundo se decepcionasen de el. Siempre había tomado por seguro la amistad de Ron y Hermione. Pensaba (estúpidamente) que ellos le aguantarían lo que sea sin quejarse. No contó jamás con que ellos pudieran dejar de apreciarlo. Cayó de rodillas al suelo. Todo seguía nublado. No veía a Hermione. Solo podía repetirse lo estúpido que había sido. Y si sus amigos no lo perdonaban? Que haría el sin ellos?. El miedo lo invadió de pronto. Y si ya los había perdido? Recordó como los habia tratado durante esos meses. Sin hablarles y gritándoles constantemente que lo dejaran en paz. Era natural que estuvieran molestos con el. Pero en su vida nada estaba bien. Como haría para sacarse esa culpa, esa furia de dentro?. Harry sintió que su rostro estaba húmedo. Si, estaba llorando. No recordaba la ultima vez que lo había hecho. Estaba de rodillas en el suelo. No podía controlarse. Sintió que Hermione lo abrazaba. Estuvo sollozando por bastante rato. Lloró por todo lo que no habia llorado esos años. Por sus padres, por Sirius, y por su destino. Lloró de furia por no ser un niño normal y tener que haber crecido con esa maldita cicatriz. Lloró por esos años en Privet Drive. Decidió también que debía cambiar si no quería perder a sus amigos, que siempre avían sido lo más importante para él.

Harry no podía sentirse mas agradecido con Hermione. Ella le había abierto los ojos. Trato de calmarse y se levantó lentamente. Hermione también lo hizo.

- Tenemos que regresar- Dijo Hermione.

Solo entonces Harry se preguntó cuanto tiempo habían estado allí. Quizás toda la mañana. Se prometió a si mismo que no seria injusto con sus amigos esta vez. Eran su única salida a todo lo que estaba por venir. Agradecía que Hermione aun fuera su amiga después de cómo la había tratado. El miedo de perderla lo acosó mas que nunca.

- Perdóname- trato de decir Harry- No quise...

- Olvídalo- le dijo ella

- Pero es que debo pedirte perdón.- Harry no sabia que decirle para tratar de demostrarle que el había vuelto a ser el de antes- no te quiero perder...

- Nunca me perderás- Hermione le sonrió al decir esto. Harry se sintió mas feliz que nunca. No había perdido a Hermione. De pronto sintió ganas de abrazarla, como para asegurarse que ella lo había perdonado. Ella dio la vuelta para volver a Hogwarts. El la detuvo y la abrazó. Como pudo haberse comportado así con ella antes? Que le había pasado?. Recordó los momentos en que Hermione siempre lo había apoyado. Recordó cuando liberaron juntos a Sirius, y cuando fue la única que le creyó durante el torneo de los tres magos. Ella siempre había confiado en él, no importaban las circunstancias. Y era esa confianza lo que había estado a punto de perder. No podía soltarla. Un momento después la estaba mirando a los ojos. Sin siquiera darse cuenta, noto que la estaba besando.

* * *

Muchas Gracias a los valientes que leyeron hasta aqui! 

Este fic es mi catarsis. En verdad me hace retroceder en el tiempo de algún modo. Y es que bueno, hay edades dificiles.

Bueno, ya estaré publicando pronto el resto. Espero reviews porfa! porfa! asi se q debo mejorar (yo y mis dotes de escritora dejan mucho que desear :( ) Saludos a todos los que tuvieron la resistencia de llegar hasta aqui.

Lucy


	2. Smells Like Teen Spirit

Este es el segundo capitulo.... El titulo es de una canción de Nirvana... por qué el titulo? Siempre trato de elegir el titulo de una canción que tenga que ver con lo que sucede en el capitulo, aunque esta vez no se muy bien como explicar el porque elegí esa cancion...mejor lean y me dicen q les parece.... (A ver si alguien capta porque el capitulo se llama asi)

Lucy

* * *

SMELLS LIKE TEEN SPIRIT

With the lights out it's less dangerous

Here we are now

Entertain us

I feel stupid and contagious

Here we are now

Entertain us

(Smells like teen Spirit, Nirvana)

* * *

Aquel día el colegio estaba más que revolucionado. A alguien se le había ocurrido que era muy buena idea colocar bombas de olor por los pasillos de Hogwarts, pero le habían lanzado tal hechizo que las bombas se habían convertido en una sola y habían provocado una explosión de proporciones titánicas que inundo de un olor insoportable no solo los pasillos, sino el castillo entero. Los profesores se apresuraron a evacuar a los alumnos, aunque en realidad no había sido necesario intentar convencerlos de dejar las instalaciones de la escuela: el asqueroso hedor había sido ya bastante persuasivo. Los alumnos salieron en manada desde todos y cada uno de los rincones de Hogwarts, dándose empujones entre ellos y peleando por salir primero. El olor era simplemente inaguantable. Los profesores trataban de averiguar como solucionar el problema, aunque estaban bastante shockeados con la peste que aun se respiraba, y no se ponían de acuerdo lo suficientemente rápido. Mientras tanto, los alumnos de Hogwarts habían ya repletado todos los jardines. Todos estaban muy entretenidos proponiendo teorías de quien podía haber sido el de la broma. Ni siquiera los gemelos Weasley habían llegado a tanto cuando estudiaban en Hogwarts. Eso si, los profesores estaban más que convencidos de que las bombas de olor seguramente habían sido adquiridas en "Sortilegios Weasley", aunque el como lograron multiplicar el efecto de estas hasta las proporciones alcanzadas, era todavía un total misterio.

- Hermione! Harry! Donde estaban? Los he estado buscando por todas partes- Ron empezó a explicar a los recién llegados lo que había sucedido- Y bien, donde habían estado?

- Esteeee....- Harry no tenia idea que decir. Todavía estaba aturdido por lo sucedido hacia unos minutos con Hermione.

- Fui a ayudar a Harry.... en su tarea de pociones....- dijo rápidamente Hermione.- Ya saben quien hizo esto?

- Nadie tiene idea. Es que esta vez se pasaron de la raya. Esto es demasiado, incluso para mis hermanos. Pero ha sido muy divertido. No saben de lo que se perdieron! Malfoy se tropezó con Snape al tratar de salir primero, y los dos rodaron por las escaleras... el problema fue que cayeron encima de la profesora McGonagal. A los tres los está viendo ahora Madame Promfey.- dijo Ron riéndose.

Hermione y Harry vieron entonces a las "victimas" de la explosión, y no pudieron contener una sonrisa. Los tres estaban hechados sobre el pasto, mientas Madame Promfey los examinaba. Snape tenia varios golpes en la cara y su túnica estaba rasgada, y entre aullidos de dolor lanzaba maldiciones contra Malfoy, que hasta el día anterior había sido su alumno preferido. Este se encontraba hechado junto a el, todavía más magullado, y Pansy Parkinson estaba a su costado curándole los rasguños y diciéndole de vez en cuando : te duele mucho Draky? mientras él daba grititos de dolor que se parecían bastante a los de una chica. La profesora McGonagal estaba junto a ellos, totalmente desaliñada, con la túnica rota y el pelo enmarañado. Era absolutamente irreconocible. Estaba bebiendo algo que la Sra Promfey le había dado, y que evidentemente sabia muy mal, por los gestos de niña asqueada que hacia luego de cada sorbo.

El incidente ocasionó que se suspendieran todas las clases de ese día. Una vez que el Sr. Flitwick desapareció el hedor con un hechizo de ultimo momento, todos pudieron regresar a sus salas comunes. Obviamente, el tema de "quien fue el de la broma" no se había agotado. Muchos proponían que Fred y George Weasley probablemente habían violado la seguridad de Hogwarts y se habían introducido en la escuela solo para hacer una ultima travesura, una que resultase verdaderamente memorable, y que los consagrase como los mas grandes bromistas que Hogwarts hubiera visto en su historia.

Pero mientras en las salas comunes de todas las casas se discutía el asunto, Harry no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado esa mañana con Hermione. Había preferido quedarse en su habitación. Todavía no podía creer que había besado a su amiga. No era posible. Pero luego recordaba y se repetía que había sido verdad. Como pudo haberlo hecho? Que cosa le pudo haber empujado a hacer semejante cosa? . El estaba seguro de que no sentía por Hermione más que amistad. Y ahora lo había arruinado todo. Quizás ella no le volvería a hablar. En realidad, no podía predecir como seria la actitud de Hermione. El no había tenido tiempo de explicarle porque había hecho lo que había hecho. Recién acababa de besarla cuando escucharon la explosión. Ambos se miraron confusos por un segundo, y al escuchar los gritos de los alumnos habían corrido hacia el castillo sin dirigirse la palabra. No la había vuelto a ver, ya que durante la cena ella no bajo al comedor y se quedó en el cuarto de las chicas. Hubiera querido explicarle a Hermione allí mismo lo que había pasado, pero no pudo. Le hubiera dicho entonces que no sabía porque la había besado, y que lo perdonara. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, Harry se dio cuenta que eso iba sonar, muy, pero muy estúpido. Pero es que en verdad no tenía como explicarle a Hermione lo que había pasado, porque ni el lo sabía. Estaba muy confundido. Se le pasó por la cabeza que podía sentir algo por ella. Inmediatamente deshecho la idea. Hermione era su amiga y nada más. Seguramente la había besado porque en ese momento todavía estaba un poco aturdido y sensible por todo lo que había pasado ese día. Si, seguramente era eso. Quizás Hermione comprendería, aunque no estaba seguro. Hermione era una chica, y ellas solían actuar muy raro la mayor parte del tiempo. Recordó lo que había pasado con Cho. Había sido un desastre. Nunca entendió porque se molestó tanto con el. En realidad, nunca la había entendido. No entendía a ninguna chica. Excepto a Hermione, pero porque ella era su amiga. Su mejor amiga. Pero ahora no sabía como iba a reaccionar ante esto.

Ron entró a la habitación un rato después, le dio las buenas noches y se acostó en su cama. Al rato llegaron los demás chicos con los que compartían el cuarto. Agradeció que Ron no le preguntara porque no había bajado a la sala común. Seguramente había supuesto que estaba de malas, como siempre, y había preferido dejarlo tranquilo. Lamentó no tener ánimos en ese momento para decirle a Ron que ya había pensado las cosas y que a partir de ahora volvería a ser el mismo de antes. Pero aunque intentara, lo único que le pasaba por su cabeza en ese momento era Hermione.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry estaba decidido a hablar con Hermione. No importaba que no supiera muy bien que decirle. Tenia que hablar con ella. Ya lo tenía pensado: luego de desayunar, le pediría a Hermione que lo acompañase con cualquier excusa, para que Ron no sospechase nada.

Hermione, sin embargo, no bajó a desayunar con ellos. Ron le dijo que se había quedado regañando a unos chicos de primero que habían tratado de entrar al baño de los prefectos, y que probablemente estaría en la oficina de la profesora McGonagall,

(que ya estaba recuperada del incidente del día anterior) acusándoles.

- Ya conoces a Hermione. Puede llegar a ser un verdadero monstruo cuando quiere. A mi me daban pena esos niños, pero ella es implacable. Me dijo algo así como que "las reglas son las reglas". Ahora que lo pienso, estaba mas malhumorada de lo normal, yo creo que esta con su peri...

- Hola – Dijo Hermione, que acababa de acercarse a la mesa y miraba con el ceño fruncido a Ron - Hoy prefiero no desayunar. Voy a ayudar a Neville con pociones. Parece que Snape está de muy mal humor hoy, y piensa tomarnos un examen.

- Que??? Un examen?? Es imposible! - Dijo Ron con desesperación – pero si no nos dijo nada!

- Bueno, ya conoces a Snape. Se lo acaba de decir a unos chicos de Slytherin- Hermione dio a Harry una mirada rápida, e inmediatamente agregó- bueno..... ya me voy. Nos vemos luego....

- No te parece que Hermione pasa mucho tiempo con Neville?- preguntó Ron a Harry una vez que ella se fue.

- No lo se... tu sabes que Hermione siempre se ha preocupado por el...- respondió Harry desinteresadamente. Ahora lo que le preocupaba es que no había podido hablar con ella. Había notado que durante el tiempo que habló con ellos, ella había intentado evitar su mirada. Solo al final le había lanzado una mirada furtiva, que el a duras penas había podido notar. Ahora mas que nunca estaba seguro que debía hablar con ella.

- Yo creo que a Neville le gusta Hermione - agregó Ron

- Que? – Fue como si Harry despertara - De que hablas? Y tu crees que a Hermione le guste Neville?

- No lo se - respondió Ron con cierta amargura - No creo...quiero decir... a que chica que no este completamente loca le puede gustar Neville?... Si hasta Lunatica Lovegood le huye!.... pero ya sabemos que Hermione tiene debilidad por los bichos raros...Así como se le ocurrió fundar la PEDO para salvar a los elfos domésticos, fácil que se le ocurre formar un club de fans de Neville o algo así...

- Es la P.E.D.D.O, no la PEDO....- Dijo Harry sin ánimos.... A Hermione gustarle Neville? No, no era posible. Se quedo un momento pensando en la posibilidad. Y si...? Un rato después noto que Ron también se había quedado callado. Entonces vio que su amigo todavía tenia la mirada clavada en la mesa de al lado, en la que Hermione y Neville estaban repasando la lección de pociones.

Harry fue a buscar a Hermione luego de el terrible examen que les había tomado Snape. Nunca había visto un examen tan difícil. Debía haber sospechado que el pequeño incidente del día anterior iba a traer graves consecuencias. A Harry le dio la impresión , durante la clase, que por cada músculo que aun le dolía, Snape quitaba puntos a Gryffindor. Al final de la clase, ya habían perdido 70 puntos. 20 fueron porque Harry se rasco la oreja, otros 20 porque Ron miró por la ventana, y 30 más porque Neville estornudó. Habían sido la peor clase y el peor examen de la historia. Y eso que las clases de Snape ya de por si eran un martirio.

Pero ahora debía buscar a Hermione. La fue a buscar luego de su clase de Aritmancia, pero no estaba. "Quizás este en el baño de prefectos..."pensó, y se dirigió hacia allí. En el camino se encontró con Luna Lovegood. Luna le había empezado a caer bien últimamente. Se sentía algo identificado con ella, aunque sus rarezas todavía lo asustaban un poco.

- A donde vas Harry Potter?- Le dijo con la mirada perdida que la caracterizaba.

- Ehhhh... yo.... estaba... buscando a Hermione.

- Ella y Ron se encontraron hace un rato aquí en el pasillo. Se fueron juntos, no se a donde. Pero yo creo que ocultan algo.

- Que quieres decir? – pregunto Harry

- Ron la estaba buscando hace un rato igual que tu. Yo lo lleve con ella, porque la había visto entrar al baño de prefectos. Ron le dijo algo a Hermione en el oído y ambos inventaron una excusa para dejarme aquí y se fueron.

- Que? – Harry siento algo extraño en el estomago. Como una punzada. De pronto se sintió mal. Que tenían que hablar Ron y Hermione?

- Sabes que creo? Que Ron piensa declararse hoy a Hermione.

Harry siento una segunda punzada en el estomago, pero esta vez fue mucho mas fuerte. Se quedo sin palabras. Luna noto su cara de asombro, y agregó:

- No me digas Harry que no te habías dado cuenta que a Ron le gusta Hermione

- No, eso no es posible...- dijo casi sin voz.

- Harry no es por nada pero eres el chico mas despistado que he conocido en mi vida. Como no te has dado cuenta? Es obvio!

Harry entonces recordó las sospechas que había tenido en cuarto año... en ese momento, había llegado a pensar que a Ron le podía gustar Hermione, por todo el teatrito que había armado cuando ella fue con Victor Krum al baile de Navidad. Pero Ron nunca le había dicho nada, y el era su mejor amigo....Sintió otra punzada en el estomago. Y si a Ron le gustaba Hermione? Y si a ella le gustaba Ron?. Y si en este instante el se le estaba declarando?

- Pues si... Harry, lamentablemente es verdad. Parece que habrá una nueva pareja en Hogwarts – dijo Luna dando un suspiro de resignación.

- No, no puede ser....- dijo Harry desconcertado

- Pues si lo es. Y porque te afecta tanto?

- A mi? Afectarme? No, nada que ver....- Ni Harry mismo se creía lo que acaba de decir.

- Pues parece que te hubiera contado que se murió alguien, te has puesto pálido. Acaso te gusta Hermione?

- No! – exclamo Harry inmediatamente- yo... eehhh, es solo que ellos son mis amigos.. y yo....

- Te gusta. No me lo niegues. No soy tan tonta. Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, si eso es lo que te preocupa...

Harry se quedo callado, no sabia que decirle... no podía negar o afirmar nada porque no tenia idea de lo que estaba sintiendo por Hermione. Solo sabia que lo que sentía era muy parecido a celos.

- Además yo también tengo cosas que ocultar- agregó Luna- A mi me gusta Ron.

Harry la miró extrañado. Así que a Luna le gustaba su amigo. Por eso actuaba tan raro cuando estaba con el. Bueno, al menos más raro de lo normal. Ahora empezó a comprender porque se reía de todos los chistes malos de Ron....

- Pero ya no hay nada que hacer. A estas alturas ya deben ser novios.

Ambos se quedaron sentados en el piso, absolutamente absortos en sus pensamientos. No hablaban. En lo único que podía pensar Harry, es en lo estúpido que había sido. Pero si era obvio que a Ron le gustaba Hermione!. Como no se había dado cuenta! Y el había besado a la chica que le gustaba a su amigo. Eso le pareció muy parecido a la traición. Pero lo que mas le intrigaba era lo que estarían hablando en ese preciso instante Ron y Hermione. ¿Y si era verdad que ya eran novios?. Se los imaginó besándose. La sola idea le producía punzadas en el estomago más fuertes que nunca. No, Hermione nunca aceptaría a Ron como novio. Todo el día se peleaban. No podían estar juntos. Los minutos pasaban y Ron y Hermione no volvían. Harry empezó a impacientarse. Por que demonios se demoraban tanto?. Tenia que saber que había pasado entre ellos. Se lo tendrían que contar así no quisieran. Miró a Luna. Por lo visto, ella también se moría porque esos dos regresasen. Escucharon voces. Ambos se pararon de golpe. Habían reconocido las voces de Ron y Hermione. De pronto oyó a Luna decir:

- Pero todavía se puede hacer algo....

Harry no había terminado de escuchar esas palabras cuando Luna de un violento empujón lo acorraló contra la pared y lo empezó a besar. No pudo soltarse. Un momento después Luna dejo de besarlo, y Harry pudo ver (una vez que se acomodó los lentes) que Ron y Hermione estaban mirándolos. Ron todavía tenía la boca abierta de la impresión, y Hermione dio medio vuelta y subió de dos en dos las escaleras hacia la sala común de Gryffindor.

* * *

En el siguiente capitulo, la cosa se va a enredar mas allá de lo imaginable..... prometo actualizar pronto el cap.3, se llama : "Accidentally in love" :), el capitulo que me está dando dolores de cabeza es el 7.. :(

Muchas Gracias a Danna-Potter, Hickisu misaky, Naty Love05, tifanny, y Risa Kun por sus palabras, les prometo actualizar pronto


	3. Accidentally in Love

Bueno, aqui les dejo el tercer capitulo. Harry hace un descubrimiento... Por fin!!!!

**

* * *

**

**ACCIDENTALLY IN LOVE**

_ So she said what's the problem baby?_

_What's the problem I don't know_

_Maybe I'm in love_

_I'm think about every time_

_I can't stop think about it_

Accidentally in Love (Counting Crows)

* * *

-Yo...ehhh... mejor los dejo solos – Dijo Ron nerviosamente, y subió rápidamente las escaleras tras Hermione.

Harry no podía creer lo que Luna acababa de hacer. ¿Se había vuelto loca? Estaba completamente aturdido.

-Como....pudiste...- Empezó a decir.

-Ay ya, no dramatices tanto por favor... solo fue un beso. No es el fin del mundo, ¿sabes? Además ha servido de mucho.

-¿Como que ha servido de mucho? Ahora Hermione está furiosa conmigo!

-Exactamente. Y eso solo puede significar que le gustas. Sino, no le hubiera importado nada. Te he hecho un favor. Era la única salida que se me ocurrió. Si ellos está juntos, entonces nuestra única posibilidad era hacerlos sentir celos. Y el plan a funcionado muy bien, al menos para ti. ¿No viste como salió corriendo? Si ella no sabia lo que sentía, pues ahora lo sabe...Seguramente ahora se está preguntando por qué se siente tan mal por lo que vio.

-Pero... es que tu no sabes.... – Harry no podía pensar con claridad. Lo único que creía era que Hermione probablemente no le volvería a hablar luego de lo que había visto. No creía nada de lo que Luna le decía. Hermione no se había ido así por celos. Era porque seguramente pensaba que él había estado jugando con ella y por eso la había besado el día anterior. ¿Que pensaría de él? Un día la besa a ella y al día siguiente lo encuentra de lo más campante besuqueandose con otra. "tengo que hablar con ella", pensó con urgencia.

-Harry, ¿A donde vas? No creo que debas ir a buscarla....-

Harry ya no escucho lo que Luna continúo diciendo. Empezó a subir rápidamente las escaleras. Tenia que hablar con Hermione, explicarle lo que había hecho Luna. Al llegar a la sala común de Gryffindor, no vio a Hermione por ningún lado. Tampoco vio a Ron.

-Hola Harry! – Era Ginny, la hermana menor de Ron - que bueno que te veo. Necesito pedirte un gran favor. Verás, estoy teniendo algunos problemas con el quidditch...quiero mejorar mi técnica antes que me saquen del equipo, y tú eres el mejor jugador de quidditch que hay en Hogwarts... entonces estaba pensando que podrías darme clases ...te tomaría solo un rato luego de las prácticas... ¿qué dices?

-Has visto a Hermione? – Harry ni siquiera había escuchado lo que Ginny le había dicho.

-Si, la vi hace un segundo, creo que se fue a su cuarto... pero que me dices respecto a lo que te acabo de preguntar?

-Si, si … claro- Harry ni siquiera sabia que acababa de aceptar- tengo que irme…

-Bueno, entonces mañana podremos empezar, ¿verdad?

Harry no le respondió. Corrió hacia el cuarto de las chicas y recordó que no podía entrar allí. Tendría que esperar hasta el día siguiente para hablar con Hermione. Harry volteó furioso, diciéndose a si mismo que no soportaría el esperar tanto para hablar con ella. Entonces notó que Hermione estaba justo tras él, silenciosa y mirándolo atentamente.

-Hola Harry - Hermione parecía extrañamente serena.

-Hola... yo....- Harry no sabia que decir. Tenía muchas cosas que decirle, pero no sabia por donde empezar-.... necesito hablar contigo.

Bien. Al menos ahora Hermione sabia que el necesitaba hablar con ella. El problema era que en verdad no sabia que decirle. Se moría por preguntarle si había pasado algo con Ron, de explicarle que entre él y Luna no había pasado nada, y hacerle entender por qué la había besado el día anterior.

-Hermione, entre Luna y yo....

-Si, ya me imagino. Ron y yo lo vimos, ¿recuerdas?

-Es que yo tengo que explicarte...

-No me tienes que explicar nada Harry. Yo te entiendo. En verdad me alegro mucho por ti y por Luna. Es bueno que hayas encontrado a alguien con quien compartir tus sentimientos.

-Pero es que tú no entiendes....

-Si lo que te preocupa es lo que paso conmigo ayer... olvídalo Harry. Yo entiendo perfectamente. Solo fue un impulso, estabas muy sensible ese día y confundiste las cosas. No te preocupes, no creo que ese beso haya significado algo para ti. Tampoco significo nada para mi, ¿sabes? No tienes de que preocuparte. Inmediatamente comprendí que solo lo hiciste porque estabas todavía muy aturdido y no te dabas cuenta lo que hacías. Así que puedes estar tranquilo.

Harry se quedo callado. Ella había entendido las cosas como el había querido en un primer momento que las entendiera. Incluso las había entendido mejor que él. Pero nada de eso lo ponía tranquilo. Quería explicarle que entre él y Luna no había nada....

-¿Eso era lo único que tenias que decirme?

-Luna, ella fue la que...

-Así que aquí estaban. Los he estado buscando. Ginny me dijo que estarían aquí.- dijo Ron acercándose a ellos. Harry notó que parecía mas serio de lo normal.

-Hola... – dijo Hermione.- Ron, necesito hablar contigo.

Ron miró nervioso a Hermione. Harry sintió de nuevo una punzada en el pecho. ¿Que estaban ocultando?. Tenía una sensación extraña. Inmediatamente se convirtió en ira. Bueno, si querían hablar los dos solitos, pues él los dejaría. A él no le importaba lo que hiciesen con sus vidas.

-Bueno, yo ya me voy. Me alegra haber aclarado las cosas contigo Hermione.

Harry se fue envuelto en cólera. La curiosidad por saber lo que hablarían lo carcomía. Ya no le importaba que Hermione supiera que Luna prácticamente lo había obligado a besarla. Que se quedara con la idea de que él y Luna tenían algo. Total, a él que le importaba lo que Hermione pensase o dejase de pensar.

Tuvo la necesidad de salir a tomar aire. No quería estar allí encerrado. Bajó las escaleras. Pensaba ir a buscar a Hagrid, necesitaba hablar con alguien....

-Así que aquí estabas. – Era Luna Lovegood – Tenemos que hablar.

A Harry no le agrado verla. Era por culpa de Luna que el se había metido en ese problema.

-Ah, si?? ¿Y sobre qué? Sobre que estás completamente loca? – Harry se dió cuenta que estaba siendo muy duro con ella, pero no podía evitarlo.

-Estas exagerando Harry. Ya te explique porque lo hice. A veces el único modo de conseguir a la persona que quieres es por medio de los celos. Eso fue lo único que hice. Los hice sentir celos.

-Yo no quería producir celos a nadie! Hermione es solo mi amiga! Además, si lo que querías era sacarle celos a Ron, pues no funcionó, ahora mismo están hablando los dos solos! – Harry no pudo ocultar que la idea lo enfurecía.

-¿Y si es solo tu amiga porque estas celoso de que hable a solas con Ron?

-YO NO ESTOY CELOSO!! ....- Harry trató de calmarse- quiero decir... no estoy celoso.

-Ni te atrevas a levantarme la voz a mi. No sabes de lo que soy capaz.- dijo Luna levantando su varita. Harry notó que ella hablaba en serio y opto por callarse la boca – ¿Porqué estas tan histérico? ¿Tanto te afectó un simple beso? Al menos ahora sabes lo que siente Hermione por ti.

-Ella no siente nada por mi!

-Claro que si Harry, ya te lo dije. No entiendo porque no puedes entenderlo. ¿Por qué otro motivo se iba poner así cuando nos vio besándonos?

-Fue porque.... yo.... yo la bese ayer- Harry ni siquiera sabía porque había hecho esta confesión a Luna. Ella abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida con la noticia.  
-Ah... entonces creo que sí pude haber complicado un poco las cosas. ¿Has hablado con ella?

-Si…- Harry sonrió irónicamente- Nos felicita por nuestro amor. Quiere ser la madrina de nuestros hijos.

-No te preocupes. Lo voy a solucionar.

-En verdad, en verdad- Harry trató de ser lo mas amable que pudo- preferiría que no te metieras en esto, ¿si? Déjame solucionarlo a mí.

Harry trató de pensar bien las cosas. ¿Y si Luna tenía razón? ¿Y si Hermione sentía algo por él?. Si era así, en verdad él nunca lo había notado. Harry se percató entonces que la idea lo alegraba más de lo normal. Ahora estaba más confundido que nunca. Se llevó las manos a la cara y sentó en el piso con las piernas cruzadas, aturdido. Necesitaba dormir, gritar, patear algo. No sabía lo que necesitaba. Ahora entendía a Dumbledore cuando le dijo que a veces uno piensa demasiado y se confunde. Deseo con todas sus fuerzas tener siquiera por un momento un pensadero. Recordaba a Hermione diciéndole que se alegraba por él y por Luna. Y recordaba a Ron, y la sola idea que estuviera a solas con ella en ese preciso momento lo enfermaba. El no podía sentir nada por Hermione, ella era solo su mejor amiga. Pero entonces, ¿por qué se sentía así? Y además, Ron estaba de por medio, y probablemente en ese mismo instante, si eran verdad las sospechas de Luna, ya serian novios. Y aunque no fuera así, era claro que su mejor amigo sentía algo por Hermione, aunque lo negara. El no podía hacer nada que dañara a Ron. Lo apreciaba y estaba demasiado agradecido con él. No, no podía sentir nada por Hermione. Seria traicionar a Ron. Y si es que Hermione sentía algo por él, debía olvidarlo entonces. No entendía porque, pero se sentía muy mal. Tenía una presión en el pecho que nunca antes había sentido. Estaba seguro de que jamás traicionaría a su amigo. Pero a la vez, no soportaba la idea de que Ron y Hermione salieran juntos. ¿Que demonios le pasaba?

-No se que hacer....No se lo que siento Luna. Estoy muy confundido....

Luna se sentó a su costado. Lo miró con atención.

-Harry, te comento que estás completamente enamorado de Hermione.

Harry se volvió a verla. Le sonreía. Con que así resumía Luna Lovegood los mil pensamientos de su cabeza.

-No, yo ....no se....

-A ver. ¿Por qué crees que la besaste? ¿Por qué crees que sientes celos de Ron?

-Yo no le puedo hacer algo así a Ron...

-Ahora no pienses en eso Harry. Simplemente respóndete a ti mismo si es verdad que estás enamorado de Hermione o no.

Harry no quería responderse esa pregunta, porque ya sabía la respuesta. Y no era la respuesta que quería escuchar. El no podía sentir lo que ya había notado que sentía por su amiga. No... no con Ron enamorado de ella también. Pero ya era tarde. Por fin se había dado cuenta de que era verdad. De pronto todo le había parecido claro. Sus celos, y esas ganas enormes de tener en ese instante a Hermione a su lado para volver a besarla como lo ya lo había hecho antes le habían dado una respuesta más que clara. Estaba enamorado de ella. No había otra explicación. No sabia como, cuando o porqué, pero de pronto supo que lo que sentía estaba lejos de ser amistad. El problema era que no quería sentirlo. No con Ron de por medio.

-Y bien, me vas a responder?

-Si Luna... si estoy enamorado de ella.

Luna volvió a sonreír. Harry notó que el mismo estaba sonriendo. A pesar de todo lo malo que rodeaba su descubrimiento, no pudo evitar sentirse feliz por un momento. Se había enamorado de su mejor amiga. Tuvo unas ganas enormes de irla a buscar y decírselo. Tenia ganas de decirles a todos. Y entonces recordó a Ron, y lo que Luna pensaba que sentía por Hermione. Una gran confusión lo volvió a invadir. Pero al menos ahora sabia lo que sentía.

* * *

Bueno se que el capitulo resultó algo corto. Necesitaba dedicar un capitulo entero a Harry dandose cuenta por fin de lo que siente. Es que esa parece una historia de nunca acabar.... chicos!! ¿Por qué son tan complicados? 

El proximo será algo más largo... pero preparense... en los proximos dos capitulos, les advierto que fui poseida por criaturas extrañas, que me obligaron a escribir lo que pensé que jamás pense que escribiría. Y no, no se espanten , no voy a convertir la historia a Slash ni tampoco a lemmon (para pena de muchos, jajaja). Voy a hacer algo peor. Pero luego me reinvindicaré, lo juro :)

Ahora.. reviews!

**Naty Love:** Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo... que si, voy a actualizar más seguido desde ahora. (sino fuera por el vacio inspiracional que me acosa, actualizaria diario)

**Tiffany:** Hola, gracias por el review.... Como ves, por fin Harry se dió cuenta de lo que siente... Ahora falta Hermione. Ya te vas a enterar de que hablaba ella con Ron... y hay un par de sorpresas por venir....

**Hickisu Misaki: **Oh, no sabes lo que me gusta el personaje de Luna. Puedes hacer que haga mil locuras al mismo tiempo. Y para ella todavia tengo muuchas cosas reservadas. Nada más paciencia, que ya llegan.

**Evelyn:** Gracias por tu review, que me he puesto de mil colores leyendolo!! ::blush:: Bueno,prometo que los siguientes capitulos serán largos. El 7, te adelanto, es enorme. Pero es que alli se da un quiebre importante en la historia :)

**Hedwig LLC: **ohhh , un miembro de LPF por aqui!! que emoción :) . Muchas gracias por tu review :)

**Cammiel:** Me voy a leer tus fics, lo prometo :). Ya pronto pongo los demás capitulos, lo que pasa es que el cap. 8 me está costando, y no quiero apurarme mucho...pero una vez que lo tenga, actualizare rapidisimo, lo prometo :)

Bueno, muchos saludos a todos, el proximo capitulo, se llama "Cry me a River" (no soyfan de Justin pero cuando lean el capitulo sabrán por que se llama así 

Lucy


	4. Cry me a River

Bueno, este capitulo, creanme que fue todo un reto. Es un capitulo dificil... bastante díficil. Ahora entiendo a Rowling. Me van a odiar :( . En mi defensa diré lo mismo que ella: "Tenia que hacerlo". Es que en verdad TENIA que hacerlo. Esta historia me lleva a mi, yo no la llevo, ya lo dije una vez. Asi que preparense.

Lucy

**

* * *

**

**CRY ME A RIVER**

_You were my sun  
You were my earth  
But you didn't know all the ways I loved you, no  
So you took a chance  
And made other plans  
But I bet you didn't think that they would come crashing down, no_

You don't have to say, what you did,  
I already know, I found out from him  
Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be  
And don't it make you sad about it

_Cry me a River (Justin Timberlake)_

* * *

Harry dejó a Luna en el corredor. Salió un rato, y se fue a la cocina para ver si Dobby le ofrecía algo de comer. Un rato después, y harto de los pastelitos que Dobby le había dado, subió de nuevo a su cuarto.

A pesar que ya era tarde, encontró a Ron despierto todavía. Se alegró. Así Ron le podría contar por fin lo que había conversado con Hermione.

-Hola...

-Te estaba esperando...Tengo que contarte algo.... – Ron no podía permanecer quieto. Caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación, visiblemente emocionado. Harry jamás lo había visto así, ni cuando los Chudley Cannons ganaron el ultimo campeonato.

-Se puede saber que te pasa?

-Algo muy, pero muy importante pasó hoy....- Ron sonrió de oreja a oreja

-Y se puede saber que? – Dijo Harry , empezando a preocuparse.

-Esteee... es que no se como explicarlo.... es que....- Harry notó que Ron estaba más rojo que nunca.

-¡Dilo de una vez!

-Es que.... - Bueno… es complicado.... seguro no te lo imaginas, es que nunca te dije que...pero bueno, mejor te lo digo de una vez... Desde hoy....Ella y yo... Quiero decir, Hermione y yo.... – Harry empezaba a perder la paciencia - Mejor dicho, yo... bueno, yo no, en realidad, ella... bueno, aunque yo también, en fin... los dos....Ella y yo.... somos...bueno, casi,.... bueno si, somos... algo así como novios....

Harry tuvo que sentarse sobre su cama para asimilar lo que le acababa de decir Ron. Sus peores temores se habían vuelto realidad en los 5 minutos que le había tomado a Ron anunciarle que estaba saliendo con Hermione (¿porque demonios había tenido que hacerla tan larga?). Si bien ya le había pasado por la cabeza la idea, nunca pensó que llegaría a sentirse tan mal con la noticia. No podía creer lo que oía. Tenia que fingir que se alegraba por él, porque Ron empezaba a mirarlo extrañado.

-Ahh si?? – Harry se esforzó más que nunca para sonar natural - Que bueno. Como fue? Nunca me dijiste que ella te gustaba.

-En realidad no se como fue. Verás, ella me gusta desde hace bastante tiempo. Disculpa por no decírtelo. Tenía mucha vergüenza. Tu sabes, yo y las chicas... Bueno, como decía, ella me gusta desde hace tiempo. Pero no podía decírselo. No se por qué. No encontraba el valor. Pero sabía que un día tendría que decírselo. Tarde o temprano. Y bueno, ese día fue hoy...Luego del examen de Pociones. Como salí antes que tú, fui a buscar a Hermione... y se lo dije... no se como me atreví a decírselo... Le dije lo que sentía por ella, y que sabia muy bien que ella no sentía lo mismo por mí, pero que no me importaba, que solo se lo decía porque necesitaba decírselo....

-Y ella que te dijo? – Harry maldijo en su mente a Snape. Si el hubiera salido 5 minutos antes de ese examen espantoso, esto jamás hubiera ocurrido.

-Bueno... ella no dijo nada. Se quedo callada. Sólo me dijo que algo así como que teníamos que reunirnos con los otros prefectos porque hoy teníamos reunión. Yo asumí ese cambio de tema como una muestra de rechazo, pero bueno, al menos por fin se lo había dicho. Eso era lo único que me importaba.... Estábamos regresando cuando…bueno... los vimos a ustedes... Harry... a todo esto... Desde cuando te gusta Lunáti.. digo Luna Lovegood?

-Es una larga historia.... - A Harry no le interesaba hablar de Luna en ese momento –Pero si dices que ella no te dijo nada, como es que ahora son novios?

-Bueno, eso fue después. ¿Recuerdas que luego, cuando estábamos en la sala común, ella dijo que quería hablar conmigo?

-Si... claro...- Harry recordó como le había dolido eso.

-Bueno, entonces me dijo que le explicara bien que era lo que yo quería. Entonces le volví a decir que me gustaba, y ella me volvió a preguntar que qué significaba eso... Entonces le dije que me imaginaba que eso significaba que quería que fuera mi novia. Y ella aceptó...Todavía no puedo creerlo. Yo ya lo había dado todo por perdido... ¿No es increíble?- Ron no podía ocultar su felicidad.

-Si... es realmente increíble- Harry rogó que Ron no hubiera notado la amargura con que dijo esas palabras....- Te felicito. Bueno, ahora podemos dormir, verdad?

Ambos se acostaron, pero Harry no durmió en toda la noche. Solo pensaba en lo que acababa de pasar. No le cabía en su cabeza que sus dos mejores amigos fueran novios. No lo soportaba. Sus celos no lo dejaban en paz. No podía creer que Hermione hubiera aceptado a Ron. Por un momento, había creído lo que le dijo Luna Lovegood respecto a que Hermione estaba enamorada de él y no de Ron. Pero evidentemente eso no era cierto. Ahora ella estaba con Ron. Sentía que el mundo se le había venido encima, y se preguntaba como sería el día siguiente. Tendría que verlos juntos? Quizás hasta se besaran en frente de él. Otra idea le vino a la mente: ¿Se habrían besado?. Solo la idea le era bastante repulsiva. No, no soportaría verlos juntos al día siguiente. Iba a tener que evitarlos.

Harry no bajó a desayunar, pero se encontró con Ron en la clase de Adivinación. Para su buena suerte, Hermione no estaba en esa clase. No le preguntó a Ron más detalles sobre lo ocurrido el día anterior. No quería enterarse. La clase estuvo aburrida como siempre. La profesora Trelawney, recientemente repuesta en su cargo, esta vez no predijo la muerte de Harry, pero de vez en cuando le dedicaba una que otra mirada piadosa, lo que a Harry le daba más miedo que cuando gritaba a los cuatro vientos que moriría muy pero muy joven.

Luego de esa clase, tuvieron Historia de la magia. Fue peor de lo que Harry imaginó que seria. Hermione si estaba en esa clase. Al verla, Ron se acercó inmediatamente a ella. Harry notó la mirada de felicidad de Ron cuando la vió, y escuchó cuando le dijo: "Harry ya lo sabe", mientras torpemente le tomaba de la mano. Hermione parecía muy nerviosa, pero mantuvo su mano en la de Ron y miró fijamente a Harry. Este hervía en cólera. Tenia ganas de no entrar a esa clase, pero valientemente se quedó en ella. Tendría que acostumbrarse, no había de otra. Se consoló pensando que ellos pensaban que él tenía algo con Luna. Al menos así verían que no estaba solo. Deseo que al menos Hermione sintiera algo de celos por ello.

Cuando terminó la clase, los tres salieron juntos. Mientras caminaban por los pasillos rumbo al comedor, Harry iba delante de ellos con miedo a tener un ataque de celos en cualquier momento. "Harry, cálmate, no pasa nada, tranquilo",se decía a si mismo mientras caminaba tratando de no verlos.

-Harry, no vayas tan rápido- Dijo Ron avanzando y poniéndose a su costado- Tengo que contarte algo. En el desayuno hablé con Luna.

-Qué? – Harry se detuvo en seco

-Me explicó lo que pasó ayer. Me dijo que tú y ella no eran novios, que todo había sido una confusión, y que ella había pensado que tu eras Neville, cuando te vio de espaldas, y que como le gusta Neville pensó que era buen momento, bueno, de hacérselo saber.... - Ron no pudo evitar reírse- pobre de ti Harry.... osea que terminaste de victima de Luna Lovegood. ¿Ves que te decía yo? Sólo ella podía estar lo suficientemente loca como para que le guste Neville.

Hermione seguía callada mientras Ron decía esto. Harry no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Luna lo había vuelto a arruinar todo. Ahora si era el alma solitaria del trio, el violinista en el tejado, la quinta rueda del coche, el mal tercio, etc. ¿Por qué Luna no le había dejado solucionar a el todo?. Empezó a enfurecerse. Quería gritar como habían pasado las cosas, y decirle a Hermione lo que sentía por ella.

- Saben, me siento mal y prefiero no comer. Tengo dolor de estomago, nos vemos más tarde.- Apenas dijo esto Harry los dejo solos.

No quería estar cerca de ellos al menos por un rato. Al llegar a su cuarto se hecho sobre su cama y trató de descansar. Estuvo como una hora tratando de dormir. No, era inútil. Cada vez que se trataba de dormir, más pensaba en Ron y Hermione. Debía hacer algo más. De pronto, recordó que tenia practica de Quidditch. Harry se alegró. Esa práctica seria la perfecta terapia.

Una vez que llegó al campo trató de olvidarse por completo de Ron y Hermione. Poco a poco lo fue consiguiendo. Estaba muy entretenido con la práctica. Noto que Ron había mejorado mucho, y que probablemente podían pensar en ganar la copa ese año. Estaba poniéndose de muy buen humor. Al finalizar la practica, Harry no bajó con los demás, sino que permaneció flotando en su escoba. No quería bajar. Eso probablemente le recordaría lo mal que se sentía por lo de Ron y Hermione. Entonces vio a Ginny Weasley junto a él. Ella le sonrió.

-Harry, recuerda que me prometiste enseñarme quidditch hoy.

-Ahhh??

-No me digas que no te acuerdas, si ayer mismo te lo pedí.

Harry entonces recordó su encuentro con Ginny el día anterior. No lamento haber aceptado sin darse cuenta la proposición de Ginny, porque era muy oportuna. Justo estaba buscando una excusa para quedarse más tiempo jugando quidditch. Trató de enseñarle a Ginny algunos movimientos. Ginny era muy buena alumna, y Harry pudo olvidarse al menos por un momento lo que había pasado esos últimos días. En verdad disfrutaba el quidditch.

Un rato después los dos bajaron. Estaban volviendo a sus cuartos, cuando Harry, que iba delante de Ginny, los vio. Hermione y Ron estaban en uno de los corredores de Hogwarts, besándose.

Harry sintió un enorme vuelco en el estomago. El y Ginny estaban muy lejos de ellos, pero podía ver claramente como se besaban, a pesar de la columna que estaba justo a su costado. Varios sentimientos se amontonaron en Harry. No sabia que hacer. Tuvo el impulso de ir corriendo y separarlos. Empezó a ponerse furioso. Nunca había sentido tantos celos en su vida. Deseó por un momento que Hermione sintiera lo que el había sentido.

-Por qué te has detenido?- Empezó a decir Ginny mientras avanzaba hacia donde estaba él. Harry se puso de espaldas para que no viera lo que él acababa de ver. La miró por un momento. Recordó las palabras de Luna: "A veces el único medio para conseguir a la persona que quieres es por medio de los celos".

-Ginny....

-Qué??

-Quieres ser mi novia?

* * *

Soy una villana. Ya lo sé. No hay necesidad de repetirmelo.Sorry!!! : (

No me odien mucho, porfis ...

::Lucy pone carita de gatito con botas de Shrek::

Si están pensando ideas para torturarme, dejenme decirles que escribir este capítulo fue ya suficiente tortura. Pero es que TENIA que hacerlo. Debo hacer que Harry piense las cosas. Debo hacer q crezca de una vez. Y metiendo la pata se aprende, que quieren que diga (jeje, yo y mi complejo de mamá gallina). No se preocupen. Yo no sé como terminara la historia (mentira, si lo se), pero acuerdense que soy H/Hr a morir y de algún modo eso tendrá que salir a flote. Ahora el detalle es como lo sacaré a flote. Alli está el problema.  
En el proximo capitulo, pues Harry tendrá que ingeniarsélas para salir de la que se ha metido. Y vaya queva aprender una lección.  
Y además, necesito que mi pentagono amoroso se arme bien, jaja.

Se que el capitulo fue el más corto hasta el momento. Por eso mismo, ya para mañana subo el siguiente capitulo (no los quiero torturar por tanto tiempo). Y luego el siguiente, que es mi gran reinvidicación. Y cuando digo reinvidicación, es porque es una ENORME REINVINDICACIÓN. Les voy a compensar este capi, lo juro.

Gracias a todos los que dejan reviews, y a los que han leido hasta aqui. No me voy a cansar de repetir que no hay nada mejor que los reviews, porque así se que debo mejorar (soy novata, acuerdense).  
Abrazos a todos :)  
Lucy


	5. My Girl

Lo prometido es deuda, asi que les dejo por fin "My Girl". Este capítulo, fue la peor tortura q he vivido en mucho tiempo. De verdad q siquiera la perspectiva del Harry/Ginny hace q me duela el estomago. Pero ya lo dije una vez, esta historia, tiene vida propia, no tengo ni voz ni voto en muchas de las cosas q escribo. La mayoria salen natural, y son cosas q deben escribirse.

El titulo "My Girl" es de una canción de The Jaksonn five, la letra desparrama miel por doquier, pero es una canción q me gusta mucho (es la canción de la peli "mi primer beso", la recuerdan??). Siempre pensé, q si alguna vez sucedía lo de Harry/Ginny (dios , o mejor dicho JK, nos libre), iba a ser algo entre aburrido y extradulce. Y esa canción, encierra un poco esa ironia.Asi q les dejo este capitulo.

Lucy

* * *

**MY GIRL**

_I've got so much honey _

_The bees envy me _

_I've got a sweeter song than The birds in the trees _

_I guess you'll say _

_What can make me feel this way?_

_My girl talkin about my girl_

My Girl (The Jackson Five)

--------------------------------------------------------------

-Oye, esos no son Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley? – Le preguntó Parvati a Lavender Brown, al verlos entrar a la sala común de Gryffindor.

-Si, ¿qué tiene? – Pregunto desinteresadísima Lavender, volviendo a concentrarse en la carta astral que les había dejado de tarea la profesora Trelawney.

-Estoy viendo mal, ¿o están tomados de la mano?

-Qué?- Lavender volteó lo menos disimuladamente que pudo, y se quedó pasmada por un momento.

-No puede ser…- dijo de pronto, y comenzó a reírse.

-Bueno, tarde o temprano Ginny iba a lograr que Harry se fijara en ella. Me pregunto que tipo de poción habrá usado.

-Quizás la misma que tu quisiste usar con…

-¡Cállate! – Grito Parvati riéndose, mientras le tapaba la boca a Lavender.

Harry oyó claramente el dialogo entre Parvati y Lavender. "Oh no, les acaba de dar la risa tonta", pensó. No eran las únicas que cuchicheaban al verlos. Sintió que todos en la Sala Común de Gryffindor lo estaban examinando con asombro. No vio por ninguna parte a Ron y Hermione. Eso le alegró, al menos no tendría que explicar nada a nadie. Estaba sudando frío. Ginny no lo soltaba. ¿Como demonios se había metido en esto?

Bueno, si lo recordaba. Acababa de pedirle a Ginny Weasley que fuera su novia. Apenas lo había hecho se había arrepentido en el alma. Recordaba claramente la mirada de Ginny. Nunca había visto a nadie más feliz. Se le abalanzó encima gritando que claro que quería ser su novia, que a ella él le había gustado desde siempre… y varias cosas más que Harry no recordaba porque estaba bastante aturdido y sofocado por el abrazo de Ginny. ¿Como había sido capaz de hacerle algo así a la hermana de su mejor amigo? El no la quería en absoluto. Y eso lo hacia sentir tremendamente culpable. Había caído demasiado bajo y todo por culpa de sus celos. Y no podía quitarle la ilusión a Ginny. No podía decirle que el en verdad solo le había pedido que fuera su novia porque estaba celoso de Hermione y Ron. Tenía que hacer el papel de su novio por lo menos por algunos días. Si, luego quizás podía inventarse una buena excusa para cortar con ella. Le demostraría que era un novio terrible, y así ella se desilusionaría de el. Pero por ahora, debía soportar las miradas curiosas de todos.

Para su buena suerte, Ginny no había intentado besarlo. Eso hubiera sido demasiado. Seguramente ella había esperado que el diera el primer paso, pero él solamente le dijo algo así como "gracias" y le preguntó si quería volver a la sala común. Ella solo le había mirado sonriendo y lo había tomado de la mano. Y así habían caminado hasta la Torre de Gryffindor. Varias veces había intentado soltarse disimuladamente, pero Ginny se la había sostenido con tal firmeza que le era imposible. Cuando por fin lo soltó, para conversar con una amiga que se le había acercado, el notó que su mano estaba totalmente húmeda. Se limpió en su túnica solo para que inmediatamente Ginny se la volviera a tomar. Escuchó como Ginny le confirmaba a su amiga que eran novios. Lo dijo tan fuerte que todos en la sala común escucharon. Harry se estaba empezando a poner verdaderamente rojo. -Harry! Ginny! Donde habían es…- Ron se interrumpió cuando su mirada chocó con las manos entrelazadas de ambos.

-Ron! Te tenemos que contar algo muy importante- dijo Ginny ruborizándose- Harry me ha pedido que sea su novia.

-Que Harry que? – A Ron parecía que le iba a dar un ataque de taquicardia.

-Me lo acaba de pedir, luego de la práctica de Quidditch. Y he aceptado. No te molesta, ¿no?

-Yo… - Ron parecía muy confundido- No se… no, no creo que me moleste. Sólo estoy un poco sorprendido.- Ron le dirigió una mirada acusadora a Harry- Tu nunca me dijiste que…

-Este… yo… - Harry balbuceaba. No sabía que decirle. Ron sabía que a él no le interesaba Ginny. Iba a ser muy difícil convencerlo de lo contrario. Y la verdad estaba siendo muy poco convincente.

-Hola – dijo Hermione acercándose. Harry notó con satisfacción que Hermione fijó de pronto la mirada en su mano unida a la de Ginny.

-No sabes la noticia que nos tienen estos dos. Ahora resulta que son novios.- Dijo Ron, no muy entusiasmado.

-Ah si? - dijo Hermione sin despegar la mirada de las manos de ambos.

-Si. Ahora Ginny y yo somos novios- Harry se había apresurado a decir esto. No podía evitar sonreír. De pronto le parecía mucho mas fácil mentir- Se lo acabo de pedir. No podemos estar mas felices, ¿verdad Ginny?

Ginny le sonrió dulcemente.

-Debo terminar mi tarea de Transformaciones. Te veo mañana Ron.- dijo Hermione dando la vuelta.

-Pero… no vas a bajar a cenar? – le preguntó Ron tratando de detenerla.

-No… mañana te veo – dijo Hermione caminando a paso rápido hacia el cuarto de las chicas.

Harry no pudo evitar reír de la escena. Empezaba a creer que en verdad había puesto a Hermione celosa. No podía disfrutarlo más.

Llegada la noche, Harry se despidió de Ginny rápidamente, dándole un beso en la frente, y se fue al dormitorio de los chicos. Era un alivio estar solo de nuevo. Seguía sintiéndose culpable. Y ahora venia lo peor. Explicarle a Ron. Al llegar a la habitación, vio que Ron ya se había acostado. Parecía dormido. No hizo ningún comentario, lo que a Harry le pareció rarísimo.

Harry se acostó. Estaba muy cansado. Había sido un día terrible. No podía creer que había sido capaz de pedirle a una chica que fuera su novia. Era inaudito. Y se sentía muy culpable de no sentir nada por ella. Se sentía culpable porque sabia que el estaba pensando en alguien más. Y se sentía culpable porque ese "alguien más" era la novia de su mejor amigo. Y aunque en un principio le había alegrado el que Hermione se hubiera puesto algo celosa, ahora se sentía bastante desdichado.

-Harry…

Era Ron. Harry se sorprendió al darse cuenta que no estaba dormido. En realidad, Ron ni siquiera había volteado a verlo. Seguía con la cabeza bajo las sabanas.

-Había olvidado decirte algo… si le haces daño a mi hermana, te mato y lo hago lucir como un accidente….Y esto va de parte de Fred y George también…

Harry trago saliva. No dijo nada. No estaba seguro si Ron le había hablado entre sueños o se lo estaba diciendo en serio. Solo sabía que en realidad tenía que hacer lo imposible por evitar que Ginny sufriera. Tenía que hacerlo sino quería perder a su amigo.

El día que siguió a la apresurada declaración de Harry a Ginny, no pudo ser peor. Harry jamás en su vida se imaginó que tener una novia podía llegar a ser tan complicado. Todo empezó en el desayuno. Ginny estaba esperándolo, con toda una provisión de pastelitos y galletas que ella misma había preparado. Estaban quemados y sabían horrible. La pobre parecía sentirse muy mal por ello, y Harry se los comió todos para no verla así. La culpabilidad por lo que le estaba haciendo había provocado en Harry la sensación de que estaba en una deuda enorme con la hermana de Ron. Así que se comió todos los dichosos pasteles, y mintió una y mil veces sobre lo deliciosos que le habían parecido. Ginny no podía estar mas feliz, y Harry no podía tener mayor dolor de estomago. Solo la palabra "pastel" o "galleta", le producían nauseas. ¿Como podía ser esa chica tan pésima cocinera?. Luego pensó que probablemente, Hermione era mil veces peor que ella cocinando. El detalle estaba en que en el último lugar en que Harry se imaginaba a Hermione, era en una cocina. Ella jamás le prepararía pastelitos. Eso era seguro.

-Así que era verdad – Harry hizo una mueca de disgusto al reconocer la voz que acababa de decir esto. – el caracortada tiene novia.

-Desaparece, Malfoy. – Dijo Harry empezando a perder la paciencia.

-Miren… esta no es la hermanita de comadreja Weasley? – dijo Malfoy examinando a Ginny.- Así que todo queda en familia. Que conmovedor. Me enteré también que Granger está saliendo con tu hermano… Como se nota que estamos en primavera…Que bueno verlos a todos tan felices y enamorados. Pero es raro, Potter. Siempre pensé que te gustaban las sangre sucias….

Harry se disponía a darle un golpe pero Ginny lo detuvo. Miró fijamente a Malfoy.

-No te metas con mi novio, Malfoy.

-Uy que miedo, miren, el duende pelirrojo habla!! A ver di otra cosa??

Harry vio la varita de Ginny alzarse amenazadoramente.

-Fur..

-Que esta pasando aquí? Baje esa varita en este instante, Srta. Weasley.

Era Snape, siempre oportuno.

-Me estaban amenazando profesor- Dijo Malfoy con voz de victima.

-Me lo imaginaba. Potter, Weasley, 80 puntos menos para Grinffyndor por atreverse a amenazar a un prefecto! ¡Ahora desaparezcan de mi vista!

Harry les dirigió una mirada de odio a Snape y Malfoy antes de que él y Ginny regresaran a la Torre de Griffyndor. Pudo ver que Ginny estaba roja de furia. No le estaba sosteniendo de la mano esta vez. Tenía los puños apretados, y le pareció que murmuraba unas cuantas maldiciones para Malfoy.

Harry no se sentía capaz de llevar a cabo aun el plan del "peor novio de Hogwarts". Ginny simplemente no lo soltaba. Una vez que el disgusto por Malfoy se le pasó, había vuelto a ser la misma de siempre. Lo llevaba de la mano por todo el castillo, como un perrito, y a todos con los que se topaban les confirmaba la feliz noticia de que estaban saliendo. Harry se sentía una bestia de circo. Todos sus intentos de estar por lo menos un minuto sin Ginny al costado fueron inútiles. Afuera de sus clases, allí estaba Ginny. En el comedor, allí estaba Ginny. En el campo de quidditch, allí estaba Ginny. En la sala común de Gryffindor, allí estaba Ginny. En el baño, bueno, allí no estaba Ginny, pero si estaba en la puerta esperándolo. De algún modo siempre aparecía. ¿Cómo diablos me encuentra?, pensaba Harry ya harto de verla por todas partes. Empezó a considerar seriamente la idea de usar su capa invisible para deshacerse de ella por lo menos dos minutos seguidos.

Lo peor vino en la tarde. Ella lo buscó luego de su última clase del día, y ambos se dirigieron a la torre de Gryffindor. Ginny parecía un poco seria. Eso alegró a Harry. "Debo haber hecho algo mal", pensó con satisfacción… Con un poco de suerte la misma Ginny lo cortaría

-Harry…tengo que hablar seriamente contigo….

Harry miró a Ginny un momento. Ella fruncía el ceño. "Me va a cortar", pensó. No podía sentirse más feliz.

-Bueno, esto es un poco difícil de decir, pero…

"que me corte, por favor que me corte" pensaba Harry impaciente.

-Harry… - Harry visualizo el momento más feliz de su vida a punto de llegar - Cuando se supone que me vas a besar?

Harry se pudo imaginar cualquier cosa menos que Ginny le preguntaría eso. No sabia que decirle. Ahora si se había metido en un lío. -Este… yo.…bueno….

No pudo decir más. Ginny lo estaba besando para ese entonces. Harry sintió una extraña sensación. Como si acabara de besar a un pariente cercano. Peor aún. Estaba convencido que sentiría exactamente lo mismo si besara a Ron….La sensación de haber cometido algo similar al incesto (o algo peor) no se le quitó en el resto del día.  
Luego de las clases, ambos fueron a la sala común a terminar los deberes. Harry no podía estar más aburrido y de mal genio. Ron y Hermione los acompañaban, lo cual hacia que Harry verdaderamente estuviera en su peor estado de animo. Ni siquiera le quedaban ánimos de ser amable con Ginny, y solo le respondía con monosílabos. Hermione estaba, por su parte, concentradísima en su tarea de Aritmancia, y por más que Ron trataba de llamar su atención esta le decía que hiciera el favor de dejarla concentrarse. Al rato Ron se resignó y se puso a hacer la tarea el también. Harry notó desde un principio que la actitud de Hermione era bastante extraña. Era como si evitara verlo. Tenía los ojos clavados en su pergamino, y nada la hacía despegarlos de allí. Ginny ya había terminado su tarea y estaba leyendo atentamente la revista "Corazón de Bruja". Harry sintió curiosidad por saber que era lo que leía con tanta atención. Entró en pánico apenas vio el título del artículo que Ginny leía: "Así que te vas a casar, joven Bruja. Todos los consejos para que el gran día sea inolvidable!". Harry empezó a sudar frío. Esto estaba llegando demasiado, demasiado lejos….

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Ahora si q Harry debe parar a Ginny antes q la chica empiece a repartir invitaciones de boda a sus allegados, jaja.  
No se preocupen, q en el proximo capítulo me desquito totalmente. Se llama "True Colors", hay baile, verdades, y hasta besos (y no, ninguno es entre Harry y Ginny ;) ). Lo subo mañana a más tardar, es una promesa :)

Lucy


	6. True Colors

En este capítulo , todos dicen demasiado...bueno con ayuda de un pequeño hechizo, claro..El título, es de una canción de Cindy Lauper. Por cierto: Este capítulo es PG-13 (creo).

* * *

**TRUE COLORS**

_ But I see your true colors_

_ Shining through _

_I see your true colors _

_And that's why I love you _

_So don't be afraid to let them show_

_Your true colors…_

_True colors are beautiful,_

_like a rainbow_

"True Colors" (Cindy Lauper)

* * *

El plan de Harry de convertirse en "peor novio de Hogwarts" le estaba saliendo muy mal. Pasaban los días y solo lograba que Ginny pareciera mucho más cariñosa con él. Cuando trataba de ser desagradable, recordaba a Ron, le volvía la culpa, y no podía evitar ser lo más bueno posible con ella. Había optado, en los momentos en que ya no podía resistir más, imaginarse que Ginny era Hermione. Así le era más fácil pasar tiempo con ella. 

Extrañaba más que nunca a Hermione. Extrañaba conversar con ella como antes. Extrañaba hasta la manera que tenia de regañarlo cuando descubría que no había hecho la tarea. Desde que ambos habían empezado a salir con Ginny y Ron respectivamente, no habían vuelto a cruzar más de dos palabras. No hablaban más que lo absolutamente necesario. Y eso estaba enfermando a Harry. Cada día se volvía mas callado. Y notó que Hermione tampoco era la misma. Cuando estaban los cuatro juntos, Hermione parecía ida, como si estuviera pensando en cualquier otra cosa. Exactamente lo mismo sentía Harry.

-Harry, no sabes lo precioso que es el vestido que me han regalado Fred y George para el baile de este sábado- Dijo Ginny una mañana durante el desayuno.  
-¿Que baile?- pregunto Harry sin interés.  
-¿Como que qué baile?? Harry! Te lo he estado comentando toda la semana. Habrá un baile este sábado, y todos tenemos que ir.

Después que lo pensó un rato, Harry recordó que Ginny si le había comentado de un baile. El la verdad no le había dado mucha importancia. Pero ahora la perspectiva le desagradaba del todo. Había sido la peor semana de su vida. Estaba realmente cansado. Estaba sobretodo cansado de ver a Hermione y Ron juntos. Y por supuesto que no tenia ánimos para asistir a ningún baile. El único baile al que alguna vez fue en su vida, resultó bastante aburrido. Entonces recordó a Hermione en el vestido azul que había llevado a ese baile. Recordó que ni siquiera había sido capaz de reconocerla. El verla tan hermosa había sido definitivamente el mejor recuerdo de ese baile. Y uno de los mejores recuerdos que Harry conservaba.

Los días siguientes, solo se hablaba del baile por todos los corredores de Hogwarts. "¿que tanto le ven a los bailes?" pensaba Harry disgustado cada vez que oía los típicos comentarios de "quien va con quien" o "qué usara quien".

Cuando por fin llego el sábado, Harry se vistió bastante resignado a su suerte. Se puso su túnica de gala de mal humor y bajó al Gran Comedor, que estaba decorado para la ocasión. El lugar estaba repleto. Todos parecían animados y charlaban alegremente. Se acercó a la mesa en que distinguió a Ginny, Ron y Hermione. "Una velada más con la parejita del año", pensó amargamente. Cuando vio a Hermione se quedó mudo por unos segundos. Estaba más hermosa que nunca. Ahora si que Harry estaba de pésimo humor. Ginny, por el contrario, estaba muy alegre. Harry no sabía si era por el baile o porque ese era el quinto vaso de cerveza de mantequilla que se tomaba. "quizás a mi me ayude también" pensó Harry tomándose un vaso entero de golpe.

-¡Me encanta esa canción!! –chilló Ginny tomando de la mano a Harry – Vamos a bailar, que esperas?? -Está bien, está bien, no me jales…

Harry fue de mala gana a la pista. Ron también sacó a bailar a Hermione. Harry no podía despegar la vista de ella. Era una suerte que Ginny no pareciera darse cuenta de nada. Ron estaba tan preocupado por no pisar a Hermione que tampoco se daba cuenta que Harry tenia la mirada fija en ellos. Harry sabia que no estaba disimulando nada, pero es que ya estaba harto de todo. Quería dejar de disimular de una vez por todas y acabar con esa farsa en la que el solito se había metido. Al rato se percató algo más. Hermione también lo miraba. Su mirada era extraña. Como rogándole algo. Ambos se miraron largo rato, mientras bailaban una canción lenta con sus respectivas parejas. No podían despegar sus miradas.

-Harry, ahora déjame bailar con mi hermano…

-Si, si, claro - dijo Harry aliviado.

-Puedes bailar con Hermione mientras, ¿te parece? – le preguntó Ginny con una sonrisa. Por un momento, Harry pensó que Ginny se había dado cuenta de la manera en que él y Hermione se miraban. Pero ella le seguía sonriendo inocentemente, como si su novio no hubiera estado mirándose con otra chica por los últimos 10 minutos.

Casi sin darse cuenta, Harry de pronto tenia a Hermione a 10 centímetros de él. Prácticamente Ron y Ginny los habían tenido que empujar para que se acercaran el uno al otro. Hermione miró nerviosa a Harry. Ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de que debía hacer. Lentamente, Harry colocó su mano en la cintura de Hermione, y trató de no morir de ganas de besarla en ese instante. Empezaron a bailar una melodía lenta. Por unos minutos, Harry se olvidó de todo lo que había pasado esa terrible semana.

-Cuando aprendiste a bailar, Harry? – preguntó al rato Hermione.  
-No lo sé – le dijo Harry sonriendo – eres tú, tú eres la que baila bien… -No es cierto. Sabes que de bailarina me muero de hambre… pero gracias de todos modos…

Por un instante, Harry sintió que las cosas no habían cambiado entre ellos, y que ella seguía siendo su amiga de siempre. Harry y Hermione continuaron bailando hasta que la melodía acabó. Entonces se quedaron un rato mirándose, como esperando algo.

-Tomen, les he traído algo de ponche – Dijo Ginny entregándole a cada uno un vaso- Hermione, Ron vuelve enseguida, creo que se ha ido a "atacar" la mesa de snacks… -Gracias – Dijo Hermione – Creo que mejor lo voy a buscar… Harry se quedo mirándola mientras se iba.

-Harry, no te muevas, regreso en un minuto. Voy a ver si Ron me deja algo de comer… ¡muero de hambre!

-Si, si… anda, yo te espero…- Dijo Harry aun pensando en Hermione y el último baile que habían tenido…Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de dos personas discutiendo. Las voces cada vez se hacían más fuertes.

-ERES UN ESTUPIDO!!! COMO ME PUEDES DECIR ESO??? – gritó una voz al fondo del salón. Varios voltearon para ver de donde provenían esos gritos. Era Pansy Parkinson. Estaba frente a Draco, y ambos parecían furiosos.

-Solo he dicho la verdad… Además justo hoy le comentaba a Goyle que me pareces más fea que un escogruto de cola explosiva…

-¿ASI QUE TE PAREZCO FEA NO?? PUES ENTERATE QUE POR LO UNICO QUE SALGO CONTIGO ES PORQUE ERES UN MALFOY, Y TIENES DINERO, PORQUE SINO JAMAS ME HUBIERA ACERCADO A UN BICHO COMO TU!

Harry no pudo evitar una sonrisa al ver a Draco pelear así con Pansy. Pero de pronto se escuchó otro grito…

-COMO QUE TE GUSTA SEAMUS? ¡SE SUPONE QUE ERES MI MEJOR AMIGA! NO TE PUEDE GUSTAR EL! – Era Lavender.

-PUES YO NO LE VI UNA ETIQUETA QUE DIJERA QUE FUERA TUYO…

-ASI QUE AQUÍ SE DEVELA LA VERDADERA PARVATI…ERES UNA RATA TRAICIONERA!

-NO LO SOY! ADEMAS YO LO VI PRIMERO. ES MAS, HE ESTADO SALIENDO A ESCONDIDAS CON EL LAS ULTIMAS DOS SEMANAS…

Harry pudo ver que a Lavender la noticia la había dejado en shock… De pronto le pareció que todos estaban hablando sin parar. Empezó a buscar a Hermione con la mirada. Seguramente a ella también le divertiría escuchar a Draco discutir con su novia.

-Si, es verdad profesor Snape. Blaise ha estado robándole los últimos tres exámenes de pociones y nos los ha pasado a todos los chicos de Slytherin- Escuchó decir a Crabbe.

-CRABBE, IMBECIL! – Era Blaise –¿ PORQUE NO LE DICES TAMBIEN QUE TE DUERMES CON UNA FOTO DE DRACO BAJO LA ALMOHADA?

-PROMETISTE QUE NO LO DIRIAS! – Chillo Crabbe ante la mirada asombrada de varios chicos de Slytherin.

Harry empezaba a extrañarse de la situación. Algo muy raro estaba pasando. Comenzó a caminar entre la gente con la esperanza de encontrar a Hermione.

-Profesora McGonagall, es cierto, yo vi copiarse a Susan Bones en clase de Transformaciones… yo me iba a copiar también, pero usted estaba a mi costado vigilándome…- escuchó que decía una chica de Hufflepuff

-Y RECUERDAS QUE TE DIJE QUE TU VESTIDO ME PARECIA LINDO?- Era Lavender gritando otra vez- PUES PIENSO QUE ES HORROROSO, ¡TIENES UN GUSTO PESIMO!

-Angelina, no es por nada pero últimamente te haz puesto simplemente insoportable con tus ínfulas de "¡yo soy la capitana de Gryffindor así que cállense!" Sabes que eres mi amiga y te quiero, pero es que ya estamos hartos de ti! - Era Alicia Spinnet – Y la verdad se que te dije que no importaba no haber sido elegida capitana, pero si que me importa! Era mi sueño…me dolió mucho que no me eligieran… y si, tus sospechas eran ciertas: Me besé con Fred en tercer año…

-…. Y además pienso que usted es un incompetente fracasado y la verdad no se porque Dumbledore le deja dar una clase aquí…y no ha pensado lavarse el pelo al menos una vez en su vida para variar? - le decía la profesora Sprout a Snape, que la miraba con una ira indescifrable.

-¿De que discuten? Todos saben que aquí no hay mejor profesor que yo. Nadie sabe ni la mitad de cosas que yo sé … ¿por qué no lo admiten de una vez? ¡Se que me envidian! , y por cierto Snape, yo conozco unos cuantos encantamientos que le ayudarían con su pelo…- Era el profesor Flitwik.

-¡Ron! – gritó alguien. Harry reconoció la voz de Luna, que se acercaba corriendo hacia su amigo – Te tengo que decir algo. Ron: ¡ME GUSTAS! Desde hace mucho tiempo. Desde que entre a Hogwarts. Se que no hemos hablado mucho, pero igual pienso que eres el chico mas lindo del colegio y …

Harry vio como Ron miraba a Luna nerviosamente. Ella lo tenía acorralado. Ron estaba completamente rojo. Estaba seguro de haber podido desaparecerse, lo hubiera hecho.

-Harry! Te tenía que decir algo… ¡HARRY POTTER, TE AMO!!. Desde que ganaste ese partido de Quidditch contra Slytherin en primer año…- Era Susan Bones, que prácticamente lo había puesto contra la pared

-Harry…- dijo Neville acercándosele. Harry respiró aliviado, al menos él lo libraría de Susan – mira, yo pienso que eres un gran mago, y te admiro, pero te tengo que decir que… me gusta tu novia. Hace tiempo que estoy enamorado de Ginny. No lo puedo evitar….Y pienso luchar por ella…perdóname…

-¿Qué?- preguntó Harry entre confundido y perplejo. Ahora si no entendía nada de nada.

-Harry- alguien más se le había acercado – solo te quería decir que … no me he podido olvidar de ti. Todavía me gustas… y mucho… y no soporto que estés con la tal Ginny Weasley…

Harry se había quedado con la boca abierta de la impresión. La que acababa de hablar era Cho Chang. Michael Corner, su novio, estaba junto a ella.

-¿ASI QUE TE SIGUE GUSTANDO HARRY POTTER?? PUES QUE SEAN MUY FELICES…YA ME CANSE DE SER TU PAÑO DE LAGRIMAS POR LO QUE LE PASO A CEDRIC!- dijo Michael visiblemente furioso- DE TODOS MODOS, HOY TE IBA A CORTAR. YA NO TE SOPORTO!

-¡Y yo te iba cortar a ti!… no me puedo olvidar de Harry… En realidad solo estuve contigo para olvidarme de él… Para ser sincera, me caes bastante mal…

-¡Dejen en paz a mi Harry! – chilló Susan- El ya sufrió suficiente.. - Harry, recuerdas las notas anónimas que recibías en tercer año, pues era yo…

Harry se quedo mirando extrañado a Susan, Cho, Neville y Michael por momento mientras estos seguían hablando sin parar…No entendía nada. ¿Acaso todos se habían vuelto locos?

-GINNY WEASLEY!!-Era la voz de Neville, al ver a Ginny del otro lado del salón- ESTOY COMPLETAMENTE ENAMORADO DE TI. Me pareces la chica más linda del colegio, y me siento mal de decirte esto porque se que amas a Harry, pero no puedo evitarlo, adoro tu pelo, tus pecas…- Decía Neville mientas corría hacia Ginny, que trataba desesperadamente de escabullirse entre la gente.

-Profesora McGonagal, déjeme decirle que hoy la encuentro verdaderamente atractiva….

-Albus! – dijo sonrojandose McGonagal

-RECUERDAS LA ULTIMA NAVIDAD?? PUES ESTUVE CON OTRA, Y NO SABES LO BIEN QUE LA PASE.. ELLA SI QUE BESA BIEN , NO COMO TU, BESARTE ES COMO BESAR A UN TROL!- Draco seguía gritando.

-AY NI QUE TU BESARAS TAN BIEN – Pansy soltó una risotada – TE CREES MUY ATRACTIVO NO? PUES PARA QUE TE ENTERES, HACE TIEMPO QUE TE ENGAÑO CON BLAISE!

De pronto, el Salón se convirtió en un campo de batalla. Todos habían decidido que una buena manera de solucionar sus desavenencias era lanzándose comida entre ellos. Cuando un plato que Lavender había lanzado casi le deja otra marca en la frente, Harry supo que era buen momento para huir de ese lugar. Todo eran gritos y comida volando de un lado a otro. Todos de pronto estaban preocupados diciéndose todas sus verdades y lanzándose comida. ¿Que podía haber ocasionado eso?. Y más importante, ¿donde estaba Hermione?. Tenia que calmarse. Se alejó del Salón, tratando de esquivar varios platos en su huida. Escuchaba a McGonagall tratando de lograr, inútilmente, que todos conservasen la calma .Se acercó hacia una mesa para intentar protegerse de aquel inaudito bombardeo. Tomó de golpe el ponche que aún tenia en su vaso y salió corriendo del salón hacia la Torre de Gryffindor. Al llegar a la Sala Común, vio que no había nadie. Entonces fijó su mirada en la mesa que usualmente usaban para estudiar. Hermione estaba sentada allí, con un vaso de ponche en la mano. Parecía tan alarmada como él por lo sucedido. .

-¡Harry!- dijo parándose de golpe y a acercándosele – ¿que crees que este pasando? ¡Todos parecen haberse vuelto locos!

-Si, es como si todos de pronto no pudieran dejar de hablar…- le dijo Harry acercándosele

-O mejor dicho… nadie puede parar de decir lo que verdaderamente piensan…

-Pero porque puede ser eso… crees que sea un hechizo?

-Tal vez… pero que hechizo puede hacerlos comportarse así?…- Hermione miró a Harry. Harry sabia que estaba pensando lo mismo que el…

-Veritaserum – dijeron al mismo tiempo

-Si, quizás sea eso… pero… para eso tendríamos que haber tomado el veritaserum… y no creo que nadie lo haya hecho voluntariamente…

-A menos que sea una broma… como lo que sucedió con la bomba de olor la semana pasada…

-Si, pero entonces donde crees que pusieron el Verita…- Harry se interrumpió al ver que Hermione miraba alarmada el ponche que tenia en la mano, al cabo de unos segundos lo olió …- Harry… es el ponche…

-Pero entonces porque no nos afec…- Harry de pronto empezó a sentir que le afectaba… Estaba allí, parado frente a Hermione, y de pronto tenia la enorme necesidad de decirle todo lo que le estaba pasando por la mente. No podía luchar contra eso…

-Harry… creo que estoy enamorada de ti. – Dijo de pronto Hermione- En realidad no lo creo. Estoy segura. – Harry veía que Hermione estaba arrepentida de lo que acababa de decir, pero no podía dejar de hablar- Y no es desde ahora. Harry, estoy enamorada de ti casi desde que te conozco. Quizás tú no sientas lo mismo… pero es que no puedo evitarlo… -Hermione, yo también estoy enamorado de ti – le dijo Harry – no sé como no me di cuenta antes. Solo estoy con Ginny porque estaba celoso de ti y de Ron…

-Yo solo acepté salir con Ron porque pensé que tú estabas enamorado de Luna Lovegood, y no lo pude resistir… Se que fue inmaduro, pero es que no soportaba la idea de verte con ella…

-Yo nunca tuve nada con Luna… ella está enamorada de Ron, quiso darle celos besándome…

-Luego cuando me enteré que tú no tenías nada con Luna, ya era demasiado tarde… yo ya estaba saliendo con Ron… No podía terminar con él, no quiero hacerle daño…

-Yo tampoco quiero hacerle daño a Ginny…

-Si que estamos en problemas… - Dijo Hermione mirando con desesperación a Harry…

-Hermione… tengo ganas de besarte…

-Y yo a ti…

Ambos se abalanzaron hacia el otro, cayendo encima de la mesa. Se unieron en el beso mas desesperado que se hubiera visto. Iba más allá de la pasión y del amor. Era desesperación pura. Era haber esperado meses para que eso ocurriera. Harry de un manotazo botó varios libros y pergaminos que estaban sobre la mesa, para hacerles espacio a sus cuerpos. Se besaron hasta hacerse daño, con todavía varios libros alrededor que les hacían doler las costillas. Nunca había sentido lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Sentía que quería alargar ese instante por siempre. Sentía miedo, dolor, culpa, alegría…Era toda una combinación extraña de sentimientos. Hermione se aferraba a el desesperadamente. No eran capaces de separarse. Estaban demasiado ocupados explorándose el uno al otro. Ya no sentían ni los libros ni los pergaminos bajo ellos. No sintieron que habían volcado varios pomos de tinta que habían teñido parte de las túnicas de ambos de un color azul profundo.

-Honeydukes! – Dijo una voz de pronto. Harry y Hermione se separaron de golpe. Era la contraseña de la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Escucharon varias voces hacia el otro lado de la puerta. Se miraron por unos segundos alarmados. Los dos estaban totalmente despeinados, con las túnicas manchadas de tinta y arrugadas. Miraron a su alrededor con pánico. Parecía como si hubiera pasado un huracán por esa mesa. Había varios libros en el suelo, que estaban también cubiertos de tinta, y varios pergaminos rotos a su alrededor. Harry sintió también que tenia la boca algo pegajosa. Era lápiz de labios. Trató de quitárselo lo mejor que pudo. No encontraba sus lentes (¿En que momento se le habían salido?). Vio a Hermione tratando de arreglar su moño ahora inexistente, pero todos sus esfuerzos eran inútiles. Ella tampoco tenía el mejor aspecto. Parecía que ambos habían salido de un campo de batalla. Se miraron un momento sin saber que hacer. Las voces se hacían más fuertes. -Harry! – Dijo una voz, entrando a la Sala Común. – ¿Que demonios ha pasado? – Era Dean Thomas, y le seguían Ginny, Ron, Seamus, Lavender, Parvati y todos los demás chicos de Griffindor. Tras ellos venia la profesora McGonagall.

* * *

Ni siquiera yo se como voy a librar a Harry y Hermione de esta :) Otra vez mil gracias a los q dejan reviews! (Cammiel, Hedwig LLC ,silvina ,Tiffany ,pipu radcliffe ,haruko ,Eva Angel H/Hr...) abrazos a todos! (sorry otra vez por el capitulo anterior :) ) 

Lucy

pd: siento haber usado el viejo truco del baile... si, ya sé que es trilladisimo agregar un baile en los fics, pero como JK Rowling parece no tener ganas de hacer otro baile, pues yo si quise ver uno.


	7. Is it okay if I call you mine?

Debo haber tenido el vacio inspiracional más grande del planeta. De verdad que no tenia ni idea de que seguir escribiendo. Pero bueno, por fin la musa inspiración llego (me odia, siempre me abandona la muy mala : ( ) y ahora les puedo dejar el sgt. cap., que antes iba a dividirlo en dos capitulos, pero como resultaban muy cortos los he juntado. En este capitulo, sabremos un secreto de Hermione que pocos se esperan.  
Ahh,... simplemente adoro el titulo de este capitulo. La canción es poco conocida, pero preciosa. Es del soundtrack de la peli fama (si que soy vieja, jaja). Escuchenla, es genial.

* * *

**IS IT OKAY IF I CALL YOU MINE?**

_Is it okay if I call you mine _

_Just for a time?  
And I will be just fine_

_If I know that you know _

_That I'm wanting, needing your love_

* * *

-Que significa esto? – Exclamó la profesora McGonagall adelantándose a los alumnos de Gryffindor que entraban a la Sala Común.

Harry de pronto tuvo la necesidad de decirlo todo. Era mas fuerte que él. Iba a decirlo todo. Que había estado besándose con la novia de su mejor amigo en la mesa de la sala común de Gryffindor. "Maldito Veritaserum", pensaba Harry. No podía mentir. Todo era confuso, y un dolor de cabeza lo embargaba. Estaba haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no decirlo todo. Empezó a abrir la boca. De pronto notó algo extraño: No podía decir nada. Quería hablar, decir la verdad, pero no podía… No podía gesticular ningún sonido. Se dió cuenta que por más que intentaba hablar, de su boca solo salía aire. "que esta pasando?" pensó. Luego notó algo más extraño aún. No veía a Hermione por ningún lado. "Donde se metió?". Harry estaba muy confundido…

-No me va a responder, Potter? – Dijo McGonagall.  
-Ahhhhahh- Trató de decir Harry. Era inútil. No podía hablar.  
-Que le pasa-Ahhhh -Venga Potter, dado que se niega a hablar coherentemente, me veo obligada a llevarlo con Dumbledore. Quizás el logre que usted diga algo. Tiene mucho que explicar. Miren este desastre! Solo espero que este desorden no este relacionado con la broma de mal gusto del día de hoy. ¡Poner Veritaserum en las bebidas! Es lo último que me hubiera imaginado de alguno de ustedes- La profesora McGonagall los miró a todos severamente- Cuando se sepa quien tuvo que ver con eso, puede estar seguro que no se quedará mucho tiempo más en Hogwarts. Robar Veritaserum de la oficina de un profesor, y deliberadamente ponerla en las bebidas del baile, es una falta muy grave. El veritaserum no es ningún juego! Pudo haber tenido peores consecuencias de las que ya provocó. Ha sido una suerte que la dosis haya sido mínima, de otro modo todavía estaríamos bajo su efecto. Créanme que estoy decepcionada de ustedes. Acompáñeme Potter.

-ahhh -Deje de balbucear! Ya luego tendrá la oportunidad de decirle todo a Dumbledore.

Harry siguió obedientemente a McGonagall. Sentía que estaba en un extraño sueño. Nada de eso podía ser real. Cuando estaba a punto de salir, Ron lo detuvo.

-Harry… haz visto a Hermione?

"Si, hasta hace medio minuto nos estábamos aquí besando, pero ahora ya no entiendo nada, no se donde está ni como diablos salió de aquí…"

-Ahhh -Que te pasa?  
-Potter! No se quede allí parado! Cree que tengo todo el dia- Grito McGonagall desde el pasillo. -Bueno… Ya luego hablamos… No se ni porque me preocupo, seguramente ha subido a su cuarto…- Dijo Ron dejando ir a Harry.

Mil pensamientos corrían por la mente de Harry mientras iba con la profesora McGonagall a la oficina de Dumbledore. Temía que le hicieran preguntas que el no pudiera evitar responder. Tenia que pasar más tiempo para que los efectos acabasen. La profesora avanzaba a paso rápido, tanto que a Harry le costaba seguirla a través de los largos pasillos de Hogwarts. Lo peor es que no tenia idea de donde estaba Hermione. "¿Cómo pudo?..". Pensaba Harry. No podía explicarse a si mismo como es que Hermione había escapado de la Sala Común en menos de 3 segundos. "Y si se desapareció?" se pregunto Harry de pronto. Pero no, no era posible, Hermione no tenía edad aun para desaparecerse… Aunque conociéndola, no seria raro que pudiera hacerlo. Pero Harry sabia que Hermione no quebrantaría las reglas tan fácilmente. El paradero de Hermione era un verdadero misterio. Eso, y que se hubiera vuelto repentinamente mudo. Continuaron caminando. McGonagall parecía realmente molesta, más de lo que Harry la había visto nunca.

-Ahora si que han traspasado todos los limites posibles. Esto es muchísimo más grave que lo de las bombas de olor de la semana pasada. No puedo creer que un alumno haya realmente planeado esto. Solo espero que usted no tenga nada que ver, Potter. Me sentiría muy decepcionada si así fuera. Su padre era igual, siempre metiéndose en líos. Pero pensé que dadas las circunstancias especiales que le han tocado vivir, usted seria diferente… Harry, realmente tu actitud ha dejado mucho que desear estas semanas. Casi no has ido a tus clases, y según los profesores las pocas veces que ibas solo era para faltarles el respeto. Entiendo que no estás viviendo tu mejor momento emocionalmente hablando, pero no puedo seguir justificándote. Ya es hora que Dumbledore hable contigo.

Una punzada de culpabilidad cruzó el pecho de Harry. Definitivamente, esas semanas no habían sido las mejores. Era cierto lo que decía McGonagall. Harry había perdido todos las ganas de seguir viviendo tras lo sucedido con su padrino. Se había escapado de las clases, e incluso había terminado amenazando con su varita a Snape. Eso le ganó, por cierto, una semana de detención. Había acumulado demasiada furia durante su verano en Privet Drive. El mundo parecía burlarse de él a cada momento. Primero le daba algo, y luego se lo quitaba de golpe. Así había sucedido con Sirius.. Pero ya no solo se trataba de rabia por lo sucedido con su padrino. Había algo que lo atormentaba aún más, aunque evitara pensar en ello con todas sus fuerzas. A pesar de sus intentos, no podía evitarlo. Siempre era un recuerdo latente. Aquel secreto, lo había estado destrozando desde que terminara el año anterior. Y todavía no era capaz de contárselo a nadie, ni a sus amigos. Nada más de imaginarse las caras de Hermione y Ron cuando les contara le daba escalofríos. Ni siquiera él era capaz de asimilarlo aún. De pronto sintió una pequeña punzada en la frente. La sentía cada vez que recordaba la profecía. Ya se había acostumbrado, o más bien resignado, a esas punzadas constantes. Durante ese verano, infinitas veces se había despertado deseando por un momento que todo lo sucedido en el Ministerio de Magia no hubiera sido más que un mal sueño. Pero él sabia que no lo había sido.

Durante su estadía en casa de sus tíos, y seguramente recordando su reacción el año anterior cuando no se comunicaron con él por ordenes de Dumbledore, sus amigos le habían enviado esta vez varias cartas en clave comentándole las novedades referidas a la Orden, pero nada de importancia. Sin embargo estas cartas no tenían para Harry el mismo interés que podían haber tenido un año antes. Lo que hiciera la Orden, en realidad, había dejado de ser importante para él. Al final todo iba a terminar en una lucha personal entre él y Voldemort, no importaba que hiciera la Orden. La profecía solo hablaba de él. Nadie más tenía por que meterse. Por un momento, al recordar aquel triste destino, Harry sintió de nuevo aquella sensación de injusticia. Contra todos los pronósticos, se aplacó pronto. Ya no sentía la misma rabia de antes. En realidad, era la primera vez que pensaba en eso desde lo que sucedió con Hermione la segunda semana de clases, cuando inexplicablemente la había besado. Al lograr librarse de la culpa de la muerte de Sirius, mucha de la rabia que tenía se había evaporado. Pero él sabía muy bien que la profecía seguía allí, esperándolo. Sin embargo, estaba decidido a cambiar de actitud a partir de entonces. Hermione lo había ayudado en eso. Ella había sido capaz de sacarlo de su ensimismamiento y su confusión. Ahora que McGonagall le recordaba su conducta las ultimas semanas, solo podía sentir culpabilidad. Realmente se había comportado como un estupido.

Cada vez estaban más cerca a la oficina de Dumbledore. Harry se preguntó como seria esa conversación. ¿Qué le preguntaría Dumbledore¿Le reclamaría por su conducta de las ultimas semanas? Se consoló a si mismo diciéndose que gracias al veritaserum al menos Dumbledore le creería que el no tuvo nada que ver con la broma del baile. Definitivamente, ese era otro asunto Harry simplemente no podía entender. ¿Quién podría haber sido capaz de ello¿Tendría que ver con la broma de la semana anterior?. Pero en ese momento, incluso ese misterio importaba poco. Ya se podía ver la entrada a la oficina de Dumbledore, hacia el final del largo pasillo por el que Harry y la profesora McGonagall caminaban a paso rápido. Harry no había hablado con el director de Hogwarts desde que volvió al colegio luego de ese largo verano. Había preferido no hacerlo, ya que aún estaba demasiado dolido con este por haberle ocultado todo lo referido a la profecía. No quería hablar con él. No estaba listo. Lo peor, era que no iba a poder evitar hablar. Se visualizó a si mismo, contándole a Dumbledore de sus sentimientos por Hermione. La idea del director de Hogwarts dándole consejos amorosos le dio escalofríos. Tenia que hacer algo, y pronto, para evitar esa vergüenza. No le podía decir a Dumbledore todo lo que le estaba pasando por la mente. Imaginó la cara de Dumbledore cuando él le empezara a contar lo que acababa de pasar en la Sala Comun… ¿Cómo demonios iba a explicar… eso?. Pero Harry no sabia que hacer para evitar esa charla. Se sentía como si lo llevaran directo al patíbulo, en espera de una triste ejecución.

-Minerva - Dijo la profesora Sprout acercándose a ellos en medio del pasillo. – Dumbledore acaba de convocar a los profesores a una reunión urgente. Es sobre los lamentables sucesos del día de hoy. Tiene que acompañarme inmediatamente.

-Iba para all� pero quería llevar a Potter para que explique unas cuantas cosas a Dumbledore.

-No creo que sea buen momento. Porque mejor no espera a que termine la reunión?

-Si, supongo que será lo mejor. Bueno Potter, no crea que se librara de dar explicaciones. Lo llamare apenas culmine la reunión. Puede regresar a la sala común.

-ahhh

-Potter, le he dicho que deje de balbucear!.Mejor váyase de una vez!

Harry dio media vuelta y se empezó a alejar aliviado. Era increíble el peso que se le habia quitado de encima. Lo que todavía no se podia explicar, era donde demonios estaba Hermione. De pronto lo vio. Era una sombra pequeña, que parecía seguirlo hacia ya un par de pasillos. Se paró en seco para ver si la distinguía mejor. ¿Dobby? Pensó Harry tratando de buscar la sombra de nuevo. Pero sabía que no podía ser el elfo domestico. Aquella sombra era más pequeña que este. Pensó que quizás era la Sra. Norris rondando. Lo que quería decir que quizás muy cerca estaba Filch. Esto preocupó a Harry. Nunca era agradable encontrarse con Filch, y menos cuando le era imposible gesticular ningún sonido para explicar que hacia en los pasillos a esa hora. Entonces pudo verla. No era la Sra. Norris quien lo estaba siguiendo. Era una pequeña ardilla, que se había puesto justo a sus pies.

"¿Qué hace una ardilla aquí? – pensó Harry sonriendo, mientras se agachaba para intentar sostenerla. A la ardilla pareció no importarle que el intentara cargarla un momento.

"Debe haberse metido al castillo por casualidad" pensó Harry. Decidió llevarla afuera, y dejarla libre en el bosque.

Salio del castillo. Era una oscura y helada noche. Al salir al aire libre sintió que el frio le calaba de pronto los huesos. Comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia el bosque. Tenía que apurarse si quería que McGonagal lo encontrase en la Torre de Gryffindor cuando fuera a buscarlo. Todavía sostenía a la pequeña ardilla. Una vez que caminó unos metros lejos del castillo, la ardilla bruscamente se soltó de los brazos de Harry. Ya en el suelo, Harry intento sostenerla de nuevo, pero esta no se dejó. Entonces sucedió. Fue algo rápido, sin tiempo para que Harry reaccionara. La ardilla de pronto ya no era ardilla. En su lugar, Hermione Granger acababa de aparecer ante sus ojos.

-FINITE INCANTATEM – dijo Hermione alzando su varita y señalando a Harry.

-Hermione¿que…- Harry notó que por fin podía hablar – Como? Cuando? Tu? La ardilla?

-Tranquilo Harry. Soy una animaga. Quería aprender a convertirme, y bueno, resultó más fácil de lo que yo pensé.

-Pero… tu no tienes licencia- dijo Harry sin salir de su asombro.

-Si, ya lo se… pero pienso pedirla. En realidad es la segunda vez que me convierto. No quería seguir intentándolo… me puedo meter en graves problemas si alguien llega a enterarse. Eres el único que lo sabe… No lo dirás¿verdad?

Harry se ofendió ¿Cómo le podía pasar por la cabeza a Hermione que la delataría? Pero luego vio en su rostro una gran preocupación y no pudo culparla. Era claro que Hermione se estaba sintiendo ya bastante asustada.

-Sabes que nunca te delataría.

Hermione le sonrió. Ambos se quedaron mirando por un momento. La confusión los invadió. Estaban allí, uno frente al otro. Un ligero rubor coloreó las mejillas de Hermione. Harry sabía lo que estaba pensando. Era muy raro hablar con ella, cuando todavía tenía en la mente lo que acababa de suceder en la Sala Común.

-Siento haberte dejado solo sin entender nada – comenzó a explicar Hermione, todavía ruborizada- No se me ocurrió otra cosa para escapar de la situación… Debía hacer algo, así que te lance el hechizo Silencius y me convertí justo antes que McGonagal entrara con los chicos. Siento haberte silenciado, pero es que todavía estabas bajo el efecto del Veritaserum y podías decirlo todo. Los seguí cuando ella te estaba llevando donde Dumbledore, y esperé a que me encontraras en mi forma de ardilla y me llevaras afuera del castillo. Adentro no podía volver a convertirme, alguien podía verme.  
Harry estaba maravillado con la explicación de Hermione. Si que era brillante. El nunca hubiera encontrado el modo de escabullirse del problema en el que se habían metido. Los dos se quedaron en silencio unos instantes. La Noche era cada vez más fría. El silencio se volvía cada vez más incomodo. Pero Harry necesitaba aclarar varias cosas. No podía permitirse seguir tan confundido.

-Lo de hoy… Hermione, creo que deberíamos hablar al respecto.

-Yo también quiero hablar contigo de eso.

Ambos volvieron a permanecer en silencio. El aire se hacia cada vez más frío, y Harry podía sentir una helada brisa atravesándole los huesos. Los dos seguían frente a frente, sin saber que más decir. Era como si fueran los cómplices de un crimen, que volvían a reunirse luego de un tiempo, y que todavía no encontraban justificaciones para sus propios actos. La presencia del otro solo los hacia sentir mas culpables, solo avivaba los recuerdos. Pero Harry sabia que había cosas de que hablar. No podía quedarse con tantas dudas recorriéndole la cabeza.

-Hermione…- dijo finalmente- hay algo que necesito saber…porque… ¿porque nunca me demostraste lo que sentías?

Harry ni siquiera sabía porque había preguntado lo que acababa de preguntar. Solo sabia que esa pregunta le había estado carcomiendo la mente un buen rato. Hermione se lo quedó mirando con sorpresa, como debatiendo en su mente una respuesta.

-No tenía sentido tratar de que te dieras cuenta. Pensaba… que tú no sentías nada por mí. Era inútil arriesgar tu amistad diciéndote lo que sentía…Además, tú estabas demasiado embelesado Cho. Supongo que preferí quedarme con el papel de "mejor amiga que siente algo por su mejor amigo y lo sufre en silencio". – Hermione acababa de decir esto muy rápido, como para evitar tartamudear si lo pensaba demasiado. Harry sabia que no era fácil para ella decir lo que estaba diciendo.

-Yo no sabía lo que sentía Hermione. No lo supe hasta que te bese… No sabia lo que era sentir algo por alguien…Creo que ni siquiera llegué a sentir algo por Cho…

-Pues lo parecía – Hermione hizo una pausa y lo observó un instante, como para ver su reacción, como para ver si el en verdad era capaz de entender como se había sentido ella durante el último año -Yo no quería perderte. Harry… el día que me besaste… Creo que nunca he sido tan feliz. Aquello lo cambió todo. Es algo verdaderamente fuerte ver cumplirse el mayor de tus deseos en un instante.

Harry sonrió. Aún así, se sentía más tonto que antes. No podía creer que en verdad nunca se hubiera dado cuenta que estaba enamorado de ella. Y ella le había correspondido todo ese tiempo, sin el siquiera haberse dado cuenta por un instante. Ambos continuaron en silencio.  
¿Por qué lo hiciste? – preguntó Hermione.

¿Hacer qué?

¿Por qué me besaste?

-No lo sé… pero no me arrepiento. No me puedo arrepentir de eso.

-Yo tampoco me arrepiento- dijo Hermione bastante más tranquila. Luego de una pausa, continuó- pero eso no puede volver a pasar. Ni eso ni lo que paso hoy… en la Sala Común. Harry… no se si entiendes. No quiero dañar a nadie…Tu tampoco quieres eso¿verdad?

Hermione acababa de decir lo que Harry había estado rogando que por algún extraño milagro, nunca dijera. Pero él ya había pensado y temido que lo dijera. El rostro de Ron le vino a la mente de nuevo. Y el de Ginny. Era evidente que Hermione también sentía culpa. Pero la culpa podía desaparecer. Podían buscar juntos una solución, de modo que no estuvieran traicionando a sus amigos.

-Yo tampoco quiero dañar a nadie…Tengo que… terminar con Ginny… lo voy a hacer mañana. – Harry la miró esperanzado. Quizás eso la hiciera cambiar de opinión.

-Y yo terminaré con Ron. Pero eso no cambiará nada… Nos hemos comportado como tontos, no se si lo haz notado. Nos dejamos llevar por los celos… Tenemos que asumir las consecuencias de nuestros actos… aunque nos cueste. Podemos tratar de reparar lo que hicimos, tú puedes terminar con Ginny y yo con Ron… pero el daño ya está hecho. No podemos hacer nada al respecto.

Harry no quería seguir escuchando a Hermione. De pronto lo había entendido. Hermione estaba realmente decidida no solamente a terminar con Ron. Estaba decidida, además, a terminar con él. Pero Harry no le iba a dejar hacerlo. No la iba a dejar ir tan fácilmente. No luego de lo que habían pasado. No ahora que el solo verla le dolía.

¿Me estás diciendo que simplemente olvidemos todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros?

-Si – Hermione lo dijo más decidida de lo que el jamás hubiera esperado.

Harry entendía porque Hermione quería que todo acabase. El mismo podía sentir la culpa en cada uno de sus huesos. Pero el no podía rendirse tan fácilmente. El no podía voltear la pagina del libro, con una actitud de "aquí no pasó nada". ¿Acaso ella no sentía lo mismo¿Por qué parecía tan tranquila? Supuso que en ella también se estaba librando la eterna batalla entre lo que dice la cabeza y lo que dice el corazón. Pero era evidente que su razón había ganado a sus sentimientos. En Harry, en cambio, todas sus emociones habían confabulado para no pensar ni siquiera un segundo en los terceros afectados. Solo pensaba en ella. En Hermione. En besarla y hacer que se callase de una vez y dejara de sonar como en una telenovela muggle barata. Su discurso aprendido no lo había convencido. -Hermione… no pienso hacerlo. No pienso olvidarlo. – Esta vez Harry fue el que sonó decidido.

Hermione lo miró con sorpresa. Era obvio que había esperado, que con el discurso que acababa de dar, sería suficiente para que Harry desistiese de siquiera intentar continuar algo entre ellos.

-Lo estas haciendo difícil¿sabes?  
-Si. -Pero… ¿acaso no te importa Ron¿o Ginny?  
-Me importan, y mucho. Pero me importas más tú. Pero parece que yo no te importo tanto.  
-Eso que estás haciendo, se llama chantaje emocional. -Es bueno enterarme.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír. Harry la volvió a mirar. Pudo ver que había hecho dudar a Hermione.

-Si quieres no lo olvides – le dijo ella un momento después- Pero yo lo haré. No pienso hacer daño a nadie.

Así que ese era la última arma de Hermione. Pues Harry no la iba a dejar vencer tan fácilmente. Ni en un millón de años.

-Nunca había notado lo terca que eres.

¿Terca yo? No puedo creer que precisamente tú, me acuses de terca.

-Pues lo hago. Hermione, no eres más que una niña terca.

-Por si no te haz dado cuenta, eso me ha ofendido.

-Lo sé.

¿Qué estas buscando con esto? Supongo que quieres que te diga lo mucho que te amo y que dejaría al mundo por ti y que no me importan ni Ron, ni Ginny, ni nada, pues déjame decirte que eso no va a suceder, yo no podría…

Hermione tuvo que callarse. Harry acababa de comenzar a besarla. Al comienzo, trato de empujarlo hacia atrás. Harry sintió sus uñas clavándose en su brazo, pero no la soltó. No la soltaría. Hermione comenzó a darle golpes débiles contra su pecho, pero Harry no separaba sus labios de los de ella. Harry notó que los golpes se hacían cada vez más débiles. Hermione le estaba devolviendo el beso. Un momento después, ya no había ninguna resistencia. Era un beso muy distinto al que habían compartido en la Sala Común. Este era un beso menos desesperado, menos rápido, menos pasional. Era un beso dulce, lento, frágil.

-Yo no puedo…- dijo Hermione cuando el dejó de besarla. Ya no sonaba decidida, sino suplicante- Harry… no puedo hacerles daño. No puedo hacer esto. Entiéndeme.

¿Crees que yo quiero hacerles daño? Ron es mi mejor amigo. Y Ginny es su hermana. Pero… no puedo tratar de olvidar esto Hermione. Perdóname sino soy un poco más racional…no puedo concebir el no tenerte cerca.

¿Pero como crees que reaccionarán ellos cuando se enteren¿Crees acaso que no les dolerÿ No podría resistirlo, Harry. Me sentiría muy culpable.

-No tienen porque enterarse. No por ahora. Podemos vernos a escondidas. Podemos decirles luego, cuando haya pasado un tiempo y cuando la noticia no les afecte.

¿Pero como lo mantendremos oculto? Hogwarts no es precisamente un buen lugar para guardar secretos, tú lo sabes.

-Y sin embargo, guarda millares de ellos¿verdad?

-Pero...

-Además tengo el mapa merodeador, y la capa invisible. Oh, y tu eres animaga, casi lo olvidaba. ¿Que tan difícil puede ser tratar de pasar desapercibidos hasta que todo se calme?

Hermione se quedó en silencio. Harry sabía que ella buscaba desesperadamente más argumentos en su cabeza que la obligarán a no aceptar su propuesta. Pero él sabía que ya la había convencido.

-Esto es la peor locura que se te ha ocurrido alguna vez, Harry.

¿Eso significa que aceptas?

Hermione suspiró. Se le quedo mirando unos instantes.

-Supongo… que si podríamos tratar de mantenerlo en secreto.

Harry la beso de nuevo. Estaba completamente feliz. No podía creer que en verdad hubiera convencido a Hermione.

-Te prometo que todo saldrá bien. Ya lo verás.

-Eso espero Harry – dijo Hermione incrédula, abrazándolo.

Media hora después, ambos volvieron la Torre de Gryffindor. Harry no podía creer lo bien que habían salido las cosas. Nadie se iba a enterar. Lo iban a mantener oculto tanto tiempo cuanto pudieran. Y cuando por fin Ron y Ginny se enterasen, ya no les dolería tanto. Hermione se despidió de Harry con un beso en la mejilla (habían demasiados cuadros cerca) y Harry subió las escaleras hacia su habitación con una sonrisa en el rostro. Llega su cuarto y se hecho a su cama inmediatamente, sintiéndose más que realizado. Verdaderamente era completamente feliz. No le importaba nada. Ni siquiera la reprimenda que le darían al día siguiente por no haber estado cuando McGonagall probablemente lo hubiera ido a buscar. No le importaba nada más que Hermione. Ni siquiera le cruzaban por la mente los rostros de Ron y Ginny. El ronquido de Ron, a su costado, ya no le producía culpa. Todo iba a salir bien, y nadie iba a salir dañado.

Entonces sintió algo extraño. Primero fue algo leve, similar a un cosquilleo. Pero pronto se torno en un dolor insoportable. Harry comenzó a gritar. No podía soportar esa sensación. Sintió que las luces a su alrededor se encendían. Había despertado a todos en su habitación. Y no podía dejar de gritar. Escucho a Ron gritar su nombre. El dolor era punzante, como si mil cuchillos lo atravesaran. Jamás había sentido algo así. Era un dolor indescriptible. Y provenía directo de su cicatriz.

Si, lo se. Soy muy mala con Harry. Ahora hago que le duela la cicatriz. Pero bueno, Voldemort tarde o temprano tenia que aparecer, verdad? Harry tiene un destino, y debe enfrentarse a el. ¿o pensaban que lo pasaria por alto?. En el proximo capitulo, pasaran varias cosas. si, pobres Ron y Ginny. Soy doblemente mala con ellos. ¿Pero ustedes creen que los voy a dejar solos? Y si, ya sé. probablemente si Hermione fuera animaga, se convertiria en nutria, al igual que su patronus. Pero es que... ¿Como justifico la presencia de una nutria en Hogwarts sin que a nadie la parezca un poquito raro? Me he tomado la libertad de que el animal elegido fuera una ardilla por eso )  
Bueno, y recuerden que a Harry le espera un castigo, porque dejo plantadisima a McGonagall. Y debera terminar con Ginny. ( al menos tiene toda la intención de hacerlo). Y ya murieron los capitulos cortos. Que tengo q escribir mas, sino me vuelvo loca.  
Bueno, gracias a todos aquellos que dejan reviews, de verdad q los aprecio mucho. A ver si para el próximo capítulo, por fin acaban los vacios inspiracionales en mi.

Ahh si, los agradecimientos:

**Alexa:** No sabes todo lo que padecí buscando una salida al pequeño ´problema en que se habian metido Harry y Hermione... si hubiera leído tu review antes de escribir este capi, te puedo asegurarque hubiera usado alguna de tus sugerencias :) ¿Como no se me ocurrió? Vaya que mi vacio inspiracional fue fuerte. Muchas gracias por el review:)

**Lothus Hicksa:** Muchas gracias por tus palabras :). Realmente queria poner un baile (si, lo confieso: QUERIA PONER UN BAILE) pero tampoco quería quedar como absolutamente carente de imaginación, así que el veritaserum me pareció un toque interesante. Me alegra que te haya gustado, de verdad temia que me cayeran piedras por lo del baile.

**Angela:** pues si, aveces no queda otra que la poción de la verdad para que ellos se dijeran lo que sienten... es que ambos no son mucho de decir sus sentimientos.. ¿o si;)

**Naty Love:** Obviamente que estoy de acuerdo contigo: Harry y Hermione son la mejor pareja de HP, digan lo que digan! jaja.Desde que entré al fandom el H/Hr es una de las cosas que más me han obsesionado, esa relación entre Harry y Hermione si que da para mucho. Muchas gracias por el review, y sorry por no actualizar pero mi conexión a internet murió :(

**Tiffany:** Muchas gracias!Lo continuaré de todas maneras, nomás tenganme paciencia.

**Akira Akisukireloaded**: Jajaja, me he demorado cinco minutos escribiendo tu nick. Muchas gracias por el review! ´Respiro tranquila al saber que lo del baile no les pareció tan trillado :)

**Cammiel:** Gracias otra vez Cammiel!. Por supuesto que lo seguiré, pero como dije mi conexión a internet anda mal, pero la van a arreglar la proxima semana de modo que empezaré a poner capis mas seguido, como antes :)

**Uxa:** Gracias por tu review.. jeje...me hizo ruborizarme un poco. Es que yo recién estoy empezando con esto de los fics, y todavia no me considero una "escritora de fics". Supongo que con el tiempo mejoraré mi tecnica :). Me alegra que te guste el fic, eso me hace tener ganas de continuarlo, lo único que espero es que ya no hayan mas vacios inspiracionales en mi cabecita.

Bueno, eso es todo. Pronto el próximo capitulo. Por ahorasolo les adelantoel titulo: My Happy Ending. Y si, es como para escucharlo con la canción de Avril a todo volumen, jaja.

Lucy

Nota: "Aquello lo cambió todo. Es algo verdaderamente fuerte ver cumplirse el mayor de tus deseos en un momento" Extraido de : Dawson's Creek cap. 4x23 "Coda" "But, you know, there was this one moment, um... a couple years ago... in this room. I was standing over there by the window, and, uh... and you kissed me. It changed everything. It's a pretty powerful thing when you get your biggest wish in one moment."


	8. Boys don't cry

**BOYS DON'T CRY**

_I try to laugh about it_

_Cover it all up with lies _

_I try to Laugh about it_

_Hiding the tears in my eyes_

_'cause boys don't cry_

Boys don't cry (The Cure)

* * *

Harry abrió los ojos de golpe, y la luz del sol se introdujo violentamente en sus pupilas. No pudo ver nada por un momento, y sólo unos segundos después fue capaz de distinguir las formas que se aglomeraban a su alrededor. Vió la cabellera roja de Ron, el rostro de Dean… y en el fondo, a una figura un poco más alta. Inmediatamente supo que era Dumbledore. 

"Harry!" escuchó decir a Ron "¿Te sientes bien?"

"Yoo…" empezó a decir Harry, todavía confundido. ¿Qué había pasado la noche anterior¿Por qué todos lo miraban de esa manera?

"Creímos que nunca despertarías!" dijo Dean "te desmayaste luego de gritar como loco¡vaya susto que nos diste!"

"¿Gritar?" Harry estaba más confundido ahora. Entonces, casi como un baldazo de agua fría, lo recordó. Le había dolido la cicatriz. Pero aquella sensacion no se parecia ni remotamente a las usuales punzadas que solía sentir en su frente. El dolor que había sentido la noche anterior había sido mucho peor que en esas ocasiones. En realidad, no recordaba haber sentido un dolor similar antes. Ni siquiera cuando Voldemort le aplico el cruciatus años antes. El dolor de la noche anterior, había sido muchisimo más fuerte, más punzante, más desesperanzador.

"¿No lo recuerdas, Harry¡Nos despertaste a todos! Estuviste gritando un rato, y luego te desmayaste…"

"Si… creo que si me acuerdo..."

"¿Por qué gritabas, Harry?"

Harry dudó un momento antes de contestar. No quería hacerlo. No quería preocupar a sus amigos. Vio a Dumbledore, que seguía escuchando atentamente la conversación. Y entonces tuvo muchísimas menos ganas de contarles lo que le había pasado.

"Tuve una pesadilla"- mintió- "supongo que fue por eso"

"¿Harry, no será que haz soñado con quien no debe ser nombrado?" le preguntó Ron preocupado.

"No..." dijo Harry, tratando de buscar algo convincente que decir…"fue con dementores… soñé con dementores….que me quitaban el alma…"

"Ah. Ya veo…" dijo Ron bastante poco convencido- "… pero tu puedes vencerlos Harry. Tu sabes hacer un patronus mejor que nadie..."

"Pero en mi sueño no podía. Simplemente no podía."

"Creo que deberíamos dejar a Harry vestirse para que baje al Comedor"interrumpió Dumbledore "ya tendrá tiempo de explicarnos lo sucedido más adelante"

Harry supo inmediatamente que Dumbledore tampoco le había creído. Vaya novedad. A veces le daba la impresión de que Dumbledore lo sabía todo y lo veía todo. Si que era un fastidio.

"A ustedes dos" dijo Dumbledore mirando a Ron y Dean" les pido la mayor discreción respecto a este asunto. Espero que no salga de esta habitación. Por la tarde sube a mi oficina, Harry. Tenemos una conversación pendiente. La profesora McGonagall está muy mortificada con lo sucedido ayer. Además, sería bueno que me expliques mejor el sueño que tuviste anoche, en verdad me resulta interesante que soñaras con dementores."

No, Dumbledore no le había creído ni una sola palabra. Harry vió que el director salía del cuarto, seguido de Ron y Dean. Harry se tocó la cicatriz, una vez que escucho la puerta cerrarse tras ellos. No entendía a que se podía haber debido el dolor inexplicable que había sentido. Trató de no pensar en eso. Y entonces recordó a Hermione, y lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Sonrió, y se paró de un salto para cambiarse lo antes posible y bajar al comedor.

* * *

Aquel día el comedor estaba más silencioso que de costumbre. En realidad, el comedor solía ser todo menos un lugar silencioso. Pero esta vez, a duras penas se podían oír murmuros. Nadie decía nada, y todos se miraban nerviosamente. Luego del baile del dia anterior, todos parecían haber optado por la mudez repentina. Era como si todos, sin decir palabras, se hubieran puesto de acuerdo en que ya habían dicho demasiado. El ambiente era tan tenso que podía cortarse con una navaja. 

Cuando Harry entró al Comedor, pudo notar la incomodidad general. Comprendió que ninguno había superado el incidente del Veritaserum. Muchas verdades se habían dicho, y las consecuencias no se habían hecho esperar. Harry caminó lentamente entre las mesas.  
Por primera vez en 6 años, Parvati y Lavender no se habían sentado juntas. Michael Corner le dirigió una mirada de profundo odio cuando Harry pasó por su costado. En la mesa de Slytherin, Draco no estaba sentado ni con Pansy ni con Blaise.. Casi al final de la mesa de Gryffindor, Neville tenia la mirada puesta en su plato, como queriendo por todos los medios evitar la mirada de Harry. Y en la mesa de Hufflepuff, Harry pudo notar como Susan Bones se ponía de mil colores al verlo.

Buscó con la mirada a Hermione. Entonces pudo ver que estaba sentada junto a Ginny, mientras revolvía una taza de té con desinterés. Apenas lo vió, se le iluminó el rostro.

"Harry" dijo Ginny en voz baja, sonriéndole y señalándole el asiento que había entre ella y Hermione.

"Hola" dijo Harry sentándose allí. La situación le parecía bastante incomoda.

"Me alegro que hayas venido" le susurró Ginny "todos parecen muy serios hoy…"

"Así parece…"dijo Harry mirando de reojo a Hermione. La sonrisa que el habia podido notar cuando recién llegó, acababa de desaparecer. Ahora Hermione seguía revolviendo su taza insistentemente, como evitando tener que mirarlos.

"Espero que no te hayas molestado por lo que dijo Neville" empezó a decir Ginny "Yo nunca le di señas como para que creyera que yo estaba interesada en él…"

De pronto, todos vieron a Dumbledore levantarse de la mesa de profesores, y prepararse para dar lo que parecía ser un discurso.

"Queridos alumnos de Hogwarts. Sé que el incidente de ayer, ha herido muchas susceptibilidades. Sé que todos se sienten mal por lo ocurrido, y dejenme decirles que dada la gravedad del asunto, todos los profesores nos estamos encargando de encontrar a los responsables de esta inusual broma. Pero hay algo que quiero que entiendan. Es cierto que anoche muchos de nosotros dijimos cosas que nunca diríamos en circunstancias normales. Pero no deben olvidarse, que finalmente lo único que hicimos, fue decir la verdad. Fueron nuestros más profundos pensamientos los que fueron develados. No debemos avergonzarnos de haber dicho la verdad, o de haber quedado descubiertos en aspectos que hubiesemos preferido quedasen solo para nosotros. No quiero que pierdan de vista que aún siendo casi siempre el camino más difícil, la verdad suele ser el camino correcto. Espero, además, que aprendan a perdonar…."

Dumbledore continuo su discurso. Los alumnos lo miraban atentamente, pero era evidente que no iba a ser tan fácil que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad. Harry dejó de escucharlo pronto. Tenía mil cosas en que pensar, y el veritaserum no era una de ellas. Estaba convencido que tarde o temprano las diferencias entre los alumnos de Hogwarts se resolverian. A fin de cuentas, no era raro que a esa edad existieran diferencias entre ellos. Casi sin darse cuenta, buscó la mano de Hermione debajo de la mesa. Ginny estaba atenta al discurso de Dumbledore, y no notó la expresión de sorpresa de Hermione cuando Harry logró alcanzar su mano. Harry sintió como ella enlazaba sus dedos en los de él. Cualquiera que los hubiera visto, hubiera pensado que el discurso de Dumbledore realmente les estaba interesando sobremanera. Pero no era así. Ninguno de los dos tenia idea de que decía Dumbledore.El tiempo estaba detenido, y solo podian sentir sus dedos entre los del otro.  
"Ojala las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad pronto. Ya me cansé de estar entre Parvati y Lavender como mediadora oficial…" dijo Ginny de pronto, volviéndose hacia él.

Harry la miró alarmado. Sintió como Hermione lo soltaba con brusquedad.  
"Estoy seguro que todo se solucionará…"dijo Harry con desgano, mientras Hermione volvía revolver su taza de té como si las 100 vueltas que le había dado a su cucharita no hubieran sido suficientes para endulzarla.

"Harry¿Qué te parece si hoy hacemos un pequeño picnic junto al lago? Nos podemos encontrar después de clase y no almorzar aquí con todos…"

Harry estaba a punto de buscar cualquier excusa para no salir con Ginny, pero inmediatamente recordó que en algún momento tenía que decirle que debían terminar.

"Si… es buena idea. Nos encontramos en la Sala Común luego de clases¿Te parece?" dijo Harry rogando interiormente que Hermione dedujera porque aceptaba salir con Ginny.

"Si, claro." dijo Ginny alegremente "siempre he creído que el lago es un lugar muy romántico…"

¡PLASH! Harry y Ginny voltearon inmediatamente hacia Hermione. Su taza de te acaba de volcarse y hacerse añicos. Hermione se paró intentando evitar que el té le cayera encima del uniforme.

"Hermione ¿Qué pasó?"

"Nada…" dijo Hermione tratando de limpiar todo con una servilleta "Me distraje y se volcó…"

"Hermione, me parece que estabas revolviendo el azúcar demasiado fuerte…"dijo Ginny ayudándola a limpiar el pequeño desastre que se había formado alrededor de Hermione " hace horas que estabas dando vueltas a ese té…"

"Creo me mejor me voy a cambiar" dijo Hermione evadiendo el comentario de Ginny "los veo luego"

"Hermione¿haz visto a mi hermano¿Sabes por qué no ha venido a desayunar?"

"Lo vi antes de venir aquí…" dijo Hermione nerviosamente "pero no se porque no ha venido"

Harry hasta ese momento no se había preguntado donde estaba Ron. Pero era raro que no hubiera venido a desayunar. Después de todo era Ron y aquel era el desayuno. Ron nunca se perdería un desayuno. Era un momento sagrado para él. Cuando se trataba de comida, todo era sagrado.  
Hermione se fue inmediatamente, todavía bastante nerviosa. Harry pensó que quizás Hermione había sido más rápida que él en eso de terminar con Ron. De pronto sintió muchísima culpa recorriéndole la conciencia. Probablemente Ron estaba muy deprimido. Probablemente necesitaba un amigo. Probablemente, en otras circunstancias el sería el indicado para consolarlo y apoyarlo. Pero en ese momento, Harry definitivamente no podía ir a consolar a Ron. No sintiéndose como un sucio traidor. Por su culpa el mejor amigo que había tenido en su miserable vida estaba sufriendo. Sólo entonces Harry comprendió que la desición de la noche anterior no consistía solo en verse a escondidas con Hermione. Significaba poner en juego la amistad más verdadera que había tenido jamás.

* * *

Las clases siguieron su curso normal. Snape fue tan desagradable como siempre, la profesora McGonagall trató de que aprendieran a convertir mamiferos en aves, y finalmente en Historia de la Magia aprendieron la fascinante historia de cómo los gigantes migraron a Inglaterra mil años antes. Harry prestó poca atención a cada una de ellas. El asiento vacío de Ron lo hacia sentir peor que nunca. Luego de cada clase, lo buscaba con la mirada para ver si asistía a la siguiente, pero Ron nunca apareció. Varias veces tuvo el impulso de buscarlo, pero sabia que no podía. Tenia tanta culpa encima que probablemente le contaría a Ron todo lo que estaba pasando. Hermione se sentó bastante lejos de él en Historia de la Magia, la única clase de ese día que llevaban juntos. Cuando terminó la clase, Hermione se le acercó de pronto. Si decirse una palabra, ambos se alejaron lo más posible de la multitud de alumnos que empezaban a salir de la clase. 

"Harry…"le dijo Hermione una vez que estuvieron bastante alejados de las miradas curiosas "necesito que encuentres a Ron"

"Terminaste con él¿verdad?"

"Si… lo hice esta mañana. Tienes que ir a hablar con él. Te necesita"

Harry vio en Hermione una preocupación que no había visto nunca. Sintió una pequeña punzada de celos, pero inmediatamente supo que Hermione se sentía tan culpable como él por lo sucedido.

"No puedo ir a hablar con Ron" dijo Harry "No puedo…no estaría bien. Yo soy el causante de que esté así. Si fuera a consolarlo sería un hipócrita."

"Ambos somos los causantes de lo que le pasa a Ron. Pero eres su mejor amigo Harry… y lo que más necesita Ron ahora es un amigo. Y no hay nadie más por aquí que pueda hacer ese papel tan bien como tú lo harías. El te quiere, confía en ti."

"Lo sé. Por eso no quiero hablar con él. Terminaría diciéndoselo todo Hermione…. No le puedo mentir a Ron. El sabría que estoy mintiendo."

"Pero tienes que ir a hablar con él. Ron necesita alguien. Y no puedo verlo mal. No puedo Harry. No puedo lo puedo ver mal. Es demasiado importante para mi."

Harry volvió a sentir una punzada de celos. Sólo en ese momento, se preguntó que era exactamente lo que significaba Ron para ella. Después de todo, había aceptado ser su novia. Habría sido por celos, pero uno no acepta a cualquiera sólo por despecho. Quizás para Hermione Ron era más importante de lo que él alguna vez se había imaginado.

"¿Qué tan importante es para ti?" Harry sabia que esa pregunta no tenía mucho sentido, y la expresión de Hermione al oírlo se lo confirmó. En su mirada, Harry notó cierta incomodidad.

"Es muy importante. Yo le quiero¿Sabes?"- le dijo finalmente.

"¿Lo quieres?"- dijo Harry bruscamente, mirándola fijo, intentando captar alguna seña de culpabilidad en sus ojos.

"Claro que sí. Tú y él son las personas más importantes de mi vida, fuera de mis padres. Es obvio que los quiero a ambos"

"¿Entonces, si nos quieres a los dos, por qué me elegiste a mí?"

"Porque estoy enamorada de ti, no de Ron. Pero eso no quita que él sea tan importante para mí como tú. Por favor, ve a hablar con él."

"Pero no creo que pueda ayudarlo. No sabría que decirle. Cualquier cosa que dijera sería una gran mentira."

"No es necesario que le digas nada. Solo tienes que estar junto a él. Es lo único que te pido. Buscalo, y acompáñalo. Eso es todo. El que tú estés allí le hará bien."

Harry pensó que quizás Hermione tenía razón. Quizás solo bastaba con que Ron supiera que él era su amigo, y que estaba allí con él. No tenia porque inventarse un gran discurso para hacerlo sentir mejor.

"Está bien, iré a buscarlo".

Hermione le sonrió. Harry intentó abrazarla, sentirla por un momento para recordarse a si mismo que todo esto de algún modo valía la pena. Pero ella se soltó rápidamente, mirándolo con tristeza.

"Ve a verlo".

Hermione comenzó a alejarse. Harry se quedó solo un momento, viéndola irse. Y temió que el remordimiento acabara con ellos.

* * *

Ya era de noche en Hogwarts. Harry se dirigía a la Sala Común, luego de haber constatado que Ron no había ido tampoco a la reunión de delegados que tenían por la noche. 

"¿Dónde te habías metido¡Te he estado buscando todo el día!"  
Harry volteó de golpe al reconocer aquella voz. Era Ginny. Solo entonces recordó que había quedado con Ginny en verse junto al lago después de clases. Había estado buscando a Ron toda la tarde, y se le había olvidado completamente de la existencia de Ginny.

"Lo siento…"empezó a decir Harry" tuve algo importante que hacer luego de clases…"

"¿Y que se supone que era eso tan importante?"

"Ehhh… tuve que hacer alguna tarea extra para Snape. Tú sabes como es él."

"Bueno… pero me pudiste haber enviado un mensaje con alguien…"

"No tuve tiempo de nada, además solo iba a demorar un momento. Justo iba a buscarte ahora"

Ginny le sonrió. Harry se preguntó si sería buen momento para terminar con ella. Trató de buscar palabras en su cabeza que lo ayudaran a empezar, pero nada se le ocurría…De pronto escucharon a alguien entrando al pasillo.

"¡Ron¿Qué te pasó?"- grito Ginny de pronto.

Harry se quedó un momento atónito, viendo a Ron aparecer hacía el final del pasillo. Nunca se imaginó ver a su amigo así. Estaba completamente empapado, la camisa fuera de su pantalón, la corbata del uniforme deshecha. A duras penas podía caminar, y Luna Lovegood venia abrazada a él, evitando así que se cayera de bruces en el suelo. En la mano de Ron, resaltaba una enorme botella…

"Hooolaaa…"- dijo Ron estallando en risa al verlos, mientras Luna lo soltaba y él caía de rodillas al suelo.

"¡Luna¿Qué le paso a mi hermano?" – dijo Ginny al notar que por más que intentará obtener respuestas de Ron, este jamás le diría algo coherente….

"No estoy segura…" - dijo Luna "lo encontré así hace un momento…a juzgar por el olor, por la botella y por le hecho de que no puede sostenerse en sus piernas, yo diría estuvo tomando toda la mañana. Lo encontré tropezándose en los pasillos, y me pareció que sería buena idea llevarlo a un lugar donde nadie pudiera verlo así, porque algo me dice que esto no se verá bien en los antecedentes estudiantiles de un delegado…"

Harry seguía inmóvil, mirando a Ron, que seguía riéndose sin parar. No podía creer que su amigo estuviera en ese estado. Y Luna tenia razón. Si algún profesor lo viera (digamos Snape), lo más seguro era que fuera expulsado de Hogwarts.  
"¿Y por qué está mojado¿Acaso intentó meterse al lago?" dijo Ginny extrañada.

"No exactamente… yo le eché un balde de agua helada encima. Pensé que con eso se le pasaría un poco la borrachera, pero parece que no dió resultado" dijo Luna mirando a Ron con resignación.  
"Tenemos que esconderlo… "dijo Ginny "sino lo hacemos pronto, alguien lo verá.¡Podrían expulsarlo!"

"Ayudenme a llevarlo al baño de Myrtle…"- dijo Harry "Nadie va allí nunca…"

"Es buena idea…" dijo Ginny "Vamos."

Harry y Luna sostuvieron de ambos brazos a Ron y lo arrastraron un par de pasillos más adelante, al baño de niñas que nunca era utilizado por estar constantemente ocupado por Myrtle la llorona. Una vez allí, acomodaron a Ron en el suelo. Este había parado de reírse, y por el contrario empezaba a reclamar que lo hubieran llevado a ese lugar.

"Déjenme irme!" gritaba "¿Por qué no me dejan irme de aquí?... ¡quiero ver a Herrrmioooneee!"

"Cállate Ron, estás completamente ebrio" le dijo Ginny asperamente.

"No ess cierto… yo estoy perfectamente bien…dejeenme solo…"

"Luna, Ginny...déjenme a solas con Ron por favor "dijo Harry "creo que él y yo necesitamos hablar…"

Luna y Ginny asintieron en silencio, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta del baño de Myrtle.

"Harry… cuídalo bien, por favor…" le dijo Ginny antes de cerrar la puerta tras ella.

Ahora en el baño solo quedaban Harry y Ron. Este último ya no gritaba, pero en sus ojos Harry pudo ver una tristeza que nunca había visto antes. ¿O acaso tenía dilatados los ojos por la borrachera?

"Lo sabes¿Verdad? Sabes que ella me dejó…" dijo luego de un rato, con la mirada aún en otra parte.

"Si "dijo Harry descubriendo por primera como la culpa, cuando es verdaderamente potente, podía llegar a doler fisicamente- me la encontré luego de clases…

"Hermione se fue Harry… Hermione se fue…"

Fue lo último que Ron dijo antes de quedarse profundamente dormido. Harry permaneció a su lado, con la espalda apoyada en la helada pared, esperando a que por fin amaneciera y evitando pensar en que todo era su culpa. Estaba feliz de estar allí congelándose. Quizás así, de penitencia en penitencia, lograse amilanar el remordimiento. Si que iba a ser una larga noche.

* * *

Nota: 

Solo un mensaje rapido: Disculpen la demora, mi conexión a internet estuvo suspendida,pero dado que está de vuelta, aquí tienen el nuevo capi. Prometo actualizar seguido.

Mil gracias por los reviews :)

Lucy


End file.
